Fated Moon A Silver Millennium Story
by eclectic mermaid
Summary: A tale of intrigue, fear, war and true love. What it was really like during the Silver Millennium....
1. Act I An Approaching Darkness

A/N: I wrote this tale back in 2000, when I was but a young Moonie (translation: Sailor Moon fanatic.) While I HAVE changed some things, I've tried to keep the tale as accurate as possible to Takeuchi's splendid story of the old Silver Millennium. The guardians, as you will find out more about them in the story, were added by me and my friends who really, really, really wanted to be Sailor Senshi.... ^_^ On a somewhat sad note, whatever I post here, is it. Finished, finite, complete. I have zero interest right now in writing fanfiction...I can barely keep up with college essays and my own original story ideas as it is! But still......this was my first story, so do send me your reviews. I'd like to know your thoughts! Enjoy!  
  
Act I- An Approaching Darkness - as told by the Eclectic Mermaid  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earthlight poured in from the crystal rock windows of Selene Aurora Palace, washing the regal chamber with brilliant bluish light. It was night on the moon, peaceful and quiet. Outside, Mare Serenitatis, the Sea of Serenity ebbed and pulsed against the silvery black crags, splashing in crystalline clouds of dew upon the walls of the highest tower...  
  
Hidden beneath layers of petal thin silk sheets lay a young slim girl, of about sixteen years. Her pale skin glimmered with a silvery sheen, lustrous golden hair pooled about her, spilling over the bed in silken strands. Shivering slightly, she wrapped the sheets closer around her body, whispering inaudibly.  
  
A knock sounded on the door. "Splendor?"  
  
Her large eyes opened, their soft cerulean hue bluer than the depths of Neptune. Rearranging her body, the girl quietly sighed. "Surely it's not time to get up yet?"  
  
Hesitantly the door swung open, revealing young Lunarian maid. Bowing deeply, she murmured, "Princess Serenity, your mother has called for you, there is a galactic emergency at hand. Your presence is requested immediately in the royal audience chamber."  
  
Making no sound, the princess swiftly leapt out of bed. Rushing to her wardrobe, she began pulling her long hair up into odango, the mark of a noble Lunarian lady. "Tell them I will be there shortly."  
  
The royal audience chamber was in uproar. Royals from all eight planets of the alliance were present via holograph, tired and irritable. The Empress of Mars stood firm, her raven hair billowing. "Why have you called us? What is the emergency?"  
  
Tall and majestic, the Empress of Venus nodded sadly, her dark golden hair swaying with movement. "Indeed, sister. Tell them."  
  
Pearly white odango flowing down her pale shoulders, the Queen glanced at the tense expressions of her companions. Even the royalty from the Outer planets had shown up to this midnight meeting, sensing urgency. Their loyalty touched the Moon Empress. She held up a slender hand, calling for silence. The hubbub lessened, all eyes on the ruler of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"A tragedy has occurred in our peaceful time. Invaders from the outer systems have penetrated our defenses."  
  
Here Queen Serenity's glance rested on the Empresses of the Outer Solar System. Empress of Uranus stood proudly, easily the tallest in the room, her self-assuredness matched only by her watchful daughter. Swaying slightly, the elegant Empress of Neptune looked down in uncharacteristic shame. Her beautiful daughter smiled at her mother, trying to console her.  
  
Serious dark garnet eyes remained tranquil. The Empress of Pluto tightly grasped her daughter's hand, their pine black hair merging. Her daughter, the crown princess.heir to all of Pluto. Her heir. And fellow failure...  
  
Of all the rulers present, the unperturbed Empress of Saturn was the most calm. The diminutive Queen Dosei only came up to Queen Neptune's shoulders, her night black hair gleaming. Like most of the other planetary leaders, her daughter stood behind her, observing through cold calculating eyes.  
  
"Like a thief in the night, they have infiltrated two of our kingdom's strongest planets. Venus is now overrun by a terrorist group known simply as the Black Diamond. Her distant sister, Jupiter, is ransacked with the legendary Kisenian blossom.I need not explain this plant's ability to drain energy. Fortunately all of their royalty have been evacuated in time." here she glanced worriedly at Empress Mokusei of Jupiter and her sister, Kinsei of Venus.  
"Except.for their princesses, the Lady Makoto and Minako."  
  
Audible gasps of static shock filled the air. Delving into battle plans, the world leader's diplomatic reflexes kicked in.  
  
"I've studied this Kisenian, all we need to do is expose its blossom to intense magical exposure!"  
  
"Perfect! My Rei's power will burn it to a crisp!"  
  
Empress Kai'ou of Neptune pondered aloud, "What of the Black Diamond force? We only know that they came from Nemesis...which isn't much to go on."  
  
Ten'ou of Uranus snorted. " All the people on the tenth hidden planet of Nemesis were sent there because of criminal convictions...they are all prisoners. They must have found some sort of power source to enable them to escape. And as for why they would infiltrate Venus...think about it. Vengeance against the Moon Kingdom would be sweet to the taste, especially if they could reign terror across our civilization and even bring down a leading planet, such as Venus. Those scum..."  
  
The Empress of Mercury cleared her throat quietly. "Think of the princesses, sisters. They could be holding them hostage."  
  
"Impossible, Suisei!"  
  
"My Minako would never allow herself to be captured!"  
  
"That is absurd, my dear!"  
  
The assembly jumped, looking at the Empress of Jupiter, who had just slammed her fists audibly against her holographic table. Electric emerald eyes danced with rage. "Stop it this instant! Cease this silly prattle! It is not a question of what our daughters will do, but what we will do. That is my Makoto we're talking about!"  
  
Rearranging herself gracefully, Mokusei cleared her throat. "Suisei, dear friend, I believe you have a solution. Please enlighten these fools."  
  
Bowing in acquiescence, Queen Serenity's tactician took the floor. "As we very well know," she began. "The Celebration of Unity is held tomorrow, the commemoration of the Galactic War, in which so many have fought and died. It celebrates the union of outer planets with inner planets, all together in the alliance of worlds...fighting against the once great Dark Kingdom. Unfortunately." The Empress's sapphire eyes turned to cold steel.  
  
"We could not allow Earth into our alliance. They are far too dangerous; rejecting magic, with a lust for blood and battle that is in itself barbaric. Their arctic circle was also that fated place where the seal of evil was placed...the world itself is now contaminated by darkness. We must also take into consideration the prophecy of our future, given to us by the court psychic and seer Empress Kasei of Mars."  
  
A discernable tension filled the air. Kasei stood, neither acknowledging nor denying the fact that she had seen the future.something that had not happened in the royal house of Mars for millennia. Her daughter Rei worriedly studied her mother. The Empress of Mercury shook her head, deep blue hair glinting with the silver threads of age. "Until the Celebration comes to a close, we do nothing. It will take at least a day to gather our armies, and another to come up with a suitable attack plan. I suggest we keep this confidential."  
  
Cutting off protests with a sweep of her scepter, Queen Serenity nodded to Suisei. "Thank you, my capable sister. What you say is quite true. The princesses of Venus and Jupiter are more than able to care for themselves for a while. We must wait. This meeting is dismissed...now let us all get what sleep we may for the days to come. For they will not be leisurely."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Serenity was in disgrace. Her mother stood, calm mother-of- pearl eyes clouded with anger. "You were late, Usako. I was counting on you being there to support me. We want to keep relations with the Outer Planets as smooth as possible, which includes having your heirs there as a token of respect.I don't want another war!"  
  
Her daughter played with a strand of hair, looking down at her reflection in the marble floors. "I did not mean to be late, mother. What was the emergency? And why does everyone here look so afraid?"  
  
Sighing, the Moon Empress sat down on her throne. "Sit with me child, and I will explain. You already know that the Outers have a different mission from us, the Inner planets. Their main assignment is to protect our kingdom from outside invaders. They have failed."  
  
Gasping in shock, Serenity trembled. "But, how? They are among our strongest planets. What did they do wrong?"  
  
Smiling grimly, the Queen shook her head. "They let their guard down. The Outer royals, in place of the ancient warriors we once had, are in charge of repelling invaders in this solar system. We've had peace in this kingdom for hundreds, nay thousands of years...and no one would have guessed that this sort of thing would happen. After hiding in the asteroid fields for who knows how long, the enemies have infiltrated two planets. Jupiter and Venus. Oh, Usako, I am worried for them." The Empress bowed her head in grief.  
  
"My sister, Kinsei from Venus, barely escaped, with Mokusei of Jupiter. But their poor daughters.are trapped on those planets, which are swiftly dying."  
  
"Then we must do something, mother! We cannot let this go unpunished. They must pay! When do we attack?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"What? But that will be too late! Makoto and Minako might be killed before then!"  
Empress Serenity shook her silvery head, pearly odango swaying. "I am sorry, my child. It will take at least two days to muster our troops and attack. Please, Serenity.enjoy the ball tonight. This may be the last time."  
  
I knew this would happen. Now it is only a matter of time.  
Swirling smoke wreathed its spell around the Gates of Time. Tall and forbidding, they were built of a dark hard stone, eternally polished and cold. Many doors, all varying in size and material, were arranged in a semicircle around the gates. A figure walked out of the mist, grasping a tall staff. Sailor Pluto, the only awakened Senshi, surveyed her realm. Cool dark garnet eyes were restless, mist blowing her dark pine black hair, loosening its messy bun. The Guardian of Time sighed.  
  
The end is drawing nigh; I have failed to protect my kingdom from the invaders. However, I will not disappoint my Queen again. I will tell her of our new mission.  
We must find the other legendary Sailor Senshi, and their respective Guardians.  
I am here, Queen Serenity. Your tactics are correct. Often the best solution is to wait.  
And if we are fortunate, time will be on our side.  
  
Brilliant light fell through crystalline windows, showering the ballroom with brightness. Delegates from all nine planets and more talked, laughed, and argued. Long marble tables were festooned with delicacies; the finest sashimi from Neptune, sliced into cold thin strips, steaming flaky cherry pastries from Jupiter, and other dishes too numerous to name.  
  
The ambassador from Earth walked briskly, approaching the main doorway. Tall, dark, and handsome, his messy raven hair fell in strands over his dark ocean blue eyes. Silvery black armor, breastplate, and greaves made slight metallic sounds as we walked. A herald cleared his throat, his voice a pompous squeak. "The ambassador from Earth, the High Prince Endymion Lord Darien!"  
  
Heads turned and gossipers whispered excitedly. Most of these courtiers had never seen Earth, much less an Earthian. Young ladies giggled as their eyes took in his roguish handsome figure. Darien walked on, unaware of all the attention he was getting. I cannot believe I have to spend an entire day on the Moon, when I could have been hunting or dueling with my Generals. It is not fair of mother to force this upon me. Earth never was part of the alliance; I don't see why she bothers. They never liked us anyways. Prince Darien strode forward, intent on delivering his goodwill, then leaving this strange place. He didn't want to spend more time than necessary on the Moon; something about it gave him the chills. It was too pristine, too quiet. Everything here was very pale, with a translucent silver sheen. Even the air hummed with magic. He walked faster.  
  
A gong was struck, its tones reverberating through the ballroom. An expectant hush silenced the throng as the herald strutted officiously to a pedestal. "All bow to the Empress Tsukino Serenity Lady Selene, ruler of the Moon Kingdom, leader of the Planetary Alliance, Mistress of the Selene Aurora Palace!" he bellowed.  
  
Gowns rustled and armor clanked as everyone present bowed deeply. The Queen entered, gliding across the floor noiselessly. Creamy pearls adorned her odango, were wrapped around her wrists and neck, and spilled from her silken snowy gown. Her gentle features were set into a polite mask, head bowed modestly. She reclined gracefully on her throne, wrought of pure silver.  
  
"Her daughter, Heir to all planets, the Princess Tsukino Usagi Lady Serenity!" the herald's veins were popping out from his forehead with the effort. A low murmur of admiration greeted the princess. Silk of the purest white floated around her, thinner than rose petals, lighter than air. Wide innocent eyes were trained from practice on her throne, their deep azure almost glowing with light. Some later swore that faerie dust trailed behind her.  
  
Prince Endymion stopped in his tracks.  
  
Here, right before him, was the most beautiful female creature he had ever seen. She was small, delicately formed, soft and vaguely childlike. The prince had seen many lovely women in his time, and courted more than he could count. But there was something different about this one.  
He drew closer, peering over heads as he strained to catch another glimpse of her.  
  
Serenity sat quietly down in her throne, inwardly happy that nobody was staring at her anymore. Without fail, it always made her uncomfortable. Her mother slyly winked, then whispered, "You're early, Usako. And you didn't trip. Are you sure you're feeling well?"  
  
The heir to all planets suppressed a snort, her attention turned to the scene in front of her. The herald was puffing heavily, wiping his forehead with a velvet handkerchief.  
  
"Introducing the Royalty from the Inner Planets," he cried. "Empress Mizuno Suisei of Mercury, Mistress of Mariner Palace...and her daughter, the Princess Mizuno Ami!"  
  
Walking sedately, the Queen bowed low. Her deep blue hair was long and lustrous, threaded with silver and plaited into a convoluted braid. Her daughter's cerulean hair was cut to her chin, softly waving with motion. Both wore icecap blue gowns and drop necklaces, marks of their station. They took their seats near the throne.  
  
"Empress Hino Kasei of Mars, Mistress of the Phobos-Deimos Palace, and Princess Hino Rei!"  
Both mother and daughter wore their raven black hair loose, falling heavily to their hips. Their dark eyes flashing with inner embers, they strode to their places, crimson silk swishing. Ruby cut drop earrings dangled from their ears. As they nodded to Queen Serenity, Rei winked at Princess Serenity.  
  
"Empress Aino Kinsei of Venus, Elder Sister of Empress Serenity, Mistress of Magellan Palace!"  
  
There was something melancholy in the way she carried herself. Thick streaming hair of bright gold was pulled back into a topaz clip, strands falling around her sad deep azure eyes. She wore the gown of Venusian royalty, a golden silk lined with shimmering tulle. When she moved, beams of light danced across its surface like liquid gold. Quietly she took her place at the Queen's second-right throne, her hand clasping Serenity's.  
  
"And finally, Empress Kino Mokusei of Jupiter, Mistress of Io Palace!"  
  
The second tallest Queen strode forward, trailing her whispering gown of dark forest green silk. Her thick chestnut hair, like liquid dark chocolate, fell in tendrils around her pale shoulders. Wide stern eyes of a brilliant emerald hue gleamed under the chandelier; fragrant roses adorned her ears and hair, the mark of her nobility on Jupiter. With the last inner queen came the release from silence. As Mokusei sat unperturbed, the hubbub increased, and the Moon Empress motioned to the musicians to start playing once again.  
  
As he walked closer to the thrones, Endymion overheard a few ladies whispering. A tall woman of striking beauty smiled unpleasantly. "I've heard the reason the two princesses are not here is because of.shall we say.internal problems. Though they seem hardly 'internal' to me, the whole thing reeks of intrigue, I say."  
  
One of the duller and stupider ladies sniffed. "Hmph! Venus and Jupiter are strong planets. T'would take much to conquer them, I think!"  
  
The tall woman shrugged, tossing her flaming hair which nearly smacked Endymion in the face. "I'm thinking that mayhap other planets are plotting against the Queen. I already know that Diamond, that prince from Nemesis has.the fool.been gathering forces about him since last solstice. But I'm talking about a few planets a tad closer to the sun.namely." here she smiled, baring glistening filed teeth.  
  
"The outer planets? Impossible!"  
  
"Relations are strained between inner and outer worlds as it is."  
  
"Don't make trouble! Even on the Celebration of Unity, the nerve of her."  
  
Endymion had heard enough. His cloak swirling around him, the heir to Earth walked slowly away from those prattling girls and that.that woman. Beryl. There was a person he wouldn't forget for a long time. It had started long ago on Earth; they were preteens.so long ago. She begged him to give her a tour of his palace. He had to oblige the wench, she was a guest. Even as a young girl, Beryl had been inclined to the dark arts. Rumors had been spread around his court that she practiced witchcraft, ancient torture, and other fields too gruesome to give mind to. He didn't put it beyond her. Beryl was constantly asking for dances, almost to the point of fawning on him. Her syrupy sweet smile barely concealed the lechery in her gaze...his unusually innate sense of perception warned him time and time again, stay away from her... He shook his head slightly to clear his mind, then strode through the crowds of aliens, noticing Beryl give him a seemingly careless glance. Something in him.some odd attraction was pulling him in a completely different direction from the one he had intended to take.  
  
Endymion shrugged it off, telling himself not to worry. Magic spells and webs were woven so thickly in Selene Aurora Palace that newcomers often got confused and disoriented. Even his generals, when paying homage to the Queen of the Planetary Alliance, became clumsy and forgetful.hardly their persona. He smiled at the memory, then became aware of movement behind him.  
  
A tiny hesitant hand tapped his shoulder, breaking Darien out of his reverie. "I do not believe we have met, sir knight."  
  
Hardly daring to breathe, the prince inhaled in the eddies of air a slight spray of rose oil. Turning around, he stepped backwards, shocked to see Princess Serenity in her full glory.  
"Uh, hi.um."  
  
She walked closer, rose-petal white silk trailing behind her pearled slippers. "I noticed you coming in, but I never heard the herald say who you were. May I ask your name?"  
  
"Guhh....." he muttered. What is wrong with me? Why can't I talk?  
  
She blinked, obviously not comprehending the struggle he was going through. "I am quite doubtful your name is Sir Guh, as it is not a common name on any of the worlds I know. Are you sly on purpose?"  
Serenity had the most strikingly beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Their brilliant depth of azure blue drew him into her gaze, a spell within a spell. Compliment.think of a compliment, idiot.  
  
"Uh, Princess Usagi, your hair.it..um."  
  
"My hair?" She halted abruptly, putting a slender hand to one odango bun. Smiling disarmingly, she twirled a strand between her fingers. "What about my hair? And oh, you don't have to call me Usagi, just Sere."  
"Your hair looks like meatballs!"  
  
She blinked, not quite comprehending what he had said. "What?"  
  
He felt his old cocky self-assurance flood back into his core. "Your hair, its styled like golden meatballs. You sure you don't belong on that table over there?" he gestured to the platters of food.  
"How.how dare you!" she sputtered, anger tinged her cheeks with pink. "Who are you!"  
  
He smirked, widening his dark cerulean eyes. "Why on earth should I tell you.meatball head!"  
  
"Oooh!" Her face was flushed with irritation. "You.you impertinent cocky."  
  
The young man smiled broadly, flashing white teeth. He had pushed enough buttons today, to press harder would ruin any chances in the future. "Thank you for your time princess. You inspire such thoughtful conversation. A thousand years to your rule, milady."  
  
With that, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, all bravado and confidence.  
  
The moon heir's blood boiled. Taking deep breaths, she stomped around the food tables, taking out her rage on a bowl of peppermint ice cream. That man! What I would give to wipe that smirk off his face! Still. She watched him walk, the muscles of his arms rippling beneath his dark cape.  
..He sure is handsome.  
  
A new herald had been assigned to take his predecessor's place. He straightened his cravat, then announced in a painfully shrill voice, "Introducing the Empresses of the Outer Planets!"  
  
"Finally, their transport arrived. I thought it would be another week at the least." Muttered Empress Kasei of Mars.  
  
"Patience, sister. They have come a great distance to be here." Admonished Kinsei, her brilliant lake-blue eyes trained on the ramp unrolling from the ship.  
  
"Introducing the Empress Ten'ou Haruka of Uranus, Mistress of Miranda Palace, and her daughter, Princess Heir Ten'ou Haruka!"  
  
Easily the two tallest women in the room, they strode forth confidently. The Empress had long ash blonde hair, which she wore in plaits to her ankles. Murmurs of surprise greeted her daughter. Haruka favored short, windblown hair, the midnight blue gown of royalty outlining her lean frame. The Uranian Princess was known for their boyish sense of style; it was the first time many had seen her wear a gown. Both ladies wore coils of polished amber twined about their necks and wrists. Bowing abruptly in the manner of the Wind Folk, they took their seats. Princess Haruka fidgeted miserably with a frill on her dress.  
  
"The Empress Kai'ou Michiru of Neptune, Mistress of Triton Palace, and her daughter Princess Heir Kai'ou Michiru!"  
  
Elegant and refined, the tall figures glided silently across the assembly. The Empress of all Oceans' pale teal hair fell in luxurious waves to her slippers; her daughters' hair was much darker, cascading in a bluish green waterfall to her pale shoulders. Both women wore silken gowns of sea green, which smelt faintly of seawater from their planet. Lustrous pearls adorned the hems of their gloves, also worn in loops around their necks and waists. The royals calmly looked back, scrutinizing the gaping crowd with their serene deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hailing from Pluto, the Mistress of Charon Palace, Empress Mei'ou Setsuna!"  
  
As usual, she walked alone. Her dark liquid cinnamon skin set off her deep garnet eyes, which peered critically at the observers. Clad in a jet- black triple strapped silken gown, her pine dark hair swished against it, twisted up into a plaited messy bun. Bowing deeply, the Timeless One took her seat at Serenity's left.  
  
"Empress Dosei Pandora of Saturn, Mistress of Titan Palace, and her daughter Princess Heir Tomoe Hotaru!"  
  
All present bowed deeply as the last and most deadly royals entered. Dosei's diminutive form was swathed in deep violet silk, with twin straps on her pale shoulders; her daughter clad in the same. The Saturnine Royals wore their night black hair long and loose, falling in a sheet to their ankles. Sharp piercing eyes of vivid purple glowed, their ethereal sheen brighter than the amethysts draped around their waists and necks. The princess Hotaru's eyes darted briefly out to the audience, then resumed roving over the bowed assembly. Smiling coolly at the other royals, they took their seats.  
  
Endymion's knees gave way, his hand clasping the stair rail behind for support. He could almost swear that when Hotaru's eyes glanced his way...  
  
Those strange dark eyes of hers had flashed blood red.  
  
Hours later, Serenity walked towards the goblets of ice cold water. I never knew dancing could do this to a person, I'm so tired! She dabbed rose oil behind each ear and on her wrists, inhaling deeply. She would never get tired of this particular scent. It was imported from Earth...she remembered her maid had told her that it took thousands of barrels of rose petals to make a single small bottle of oil, the size of her fingertip. Expensive, to be sure, but it was a price Serenity was quite able to pay. Earthian roses...what she wouldn't give to hold a blooming one...  
  
Pouring herself a glass of water she gulped it down quickly, the chilled liquid freezing her dry throat, then moved to refill her goblet. A hand stopped her, gently taking her glass. Majically conjuring ice and water, it filled the cup from a pinky finger, like a faucet. Serenity gaped as the owner of the hand walked from behind her into full view.  
  
He was tall and slender, with a handsome elegance about him. His lank hair, a luminous white, fell over dark stormy blue eyes, hiding a down turned black moon. He wore a formal suit of iceberg white silk, the tabard embedded with a dynasty's fortune of small glittering diamonds. The only thing, in fact, that held color were his strange eyes...so like anothers...  
  
Serenity blinked. How long had she stood there, daydreaming like a mindless dolt? What did he think of her? Where were her manners?  
  
Bowing low, she dropped an elaborate curtsey, berating herself. She had to stop her mind from wandering all the time, thinking of Earth... "That was an amazing bit of magic you performed. Thank you. I am Princess Tsukino Usagi....Lady Serenity." Upon further reflection she added, "But you can call me just Serenity."  
  
An enamored smile tugging at his lips, he bowed just as formally. "And I, Milady, am Prince Diamond, of a rather unknown planet. May I?" He offered his arm.  
  
Serenity dipped her head, putting her small hand in his gloved one. Together they strolled out onto the floor. The Moon Princess tapped her slippered foot as her favorite waltz began to play. Without warning, Diamond's hands were tilting her chin upward. "Shall we dance, my white rose?" his voice was low.  
  
Too surprised to react, she nodded dumbly. Quite genteel...though he's so formal it almost hurts... Quickly placing her hand on his shoulder, he rested his other hand on her blossoming hips. His touch was cold, burning through her thin silk gown. He was a good dancer, performing the complicated steps without fault...Serenity tried desperately to keep up, swearing inwardly that she would beg her mother for dancing lessons after this!  
  
They moved farther and farther away from the main throng of people. He was leading her somewhere, she realized. Cold unreasonable fear, chilling as ice, seeped through to her skin. She shivered uncontrollably. As the dance ended, Diamond halted abruptly, tensing as she ran clumsily into him. He held her up by her arms, gazing into her eyes, searching. The Heir Princess recoiled slightly. Those eyes..."Princess, you're trembling. Why?"  
  
"I...I'm afraid I do not know. Pardon me, I must return to the ball..." Wrenching herself from his grip, Serenity turned away. He grabbed her hand in mock gallantry, holding it up to his lips. She shuddered. "What's wrong, Serenity? Are you afraid of me?"  
  
He had forced her to look up at him, their blue eyes locking...both so different in shade and hue. "No, Diamond." She pushed him away, convulsing in unrealized horror. It made him uncomfortable the way he was looking at her...she winced as he seized her arms, then dragged her close to him. His voice was raspy, and low. Deep toned with what Serenity now recognized too late as lust. "You have no reason to fear me...well," he chuckled darkly. "Not yet." Tilting her head forcibly back by clenching his fingers in the nape of her neck, his mouth closed over hers, stifling her gasp of shock.  
  
Enfolding her in his arms, he kissed harder, bruising her slack lips. Serenity was totally unaware of what he was doing...she was still numb from the shock. Cold...colder than a midwinter gale on Mercury was his mouth, seeking hers...trailing icy kisses down her neck. She swallowed as his breathing quickened. This can't be happening to me...  
  
"Diamond you bastard, unhand her!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He broke off the kiss, looking up. Serenity was breathing raggedly, finally struggling feebly in his strong grip. The diamond hard Prince laughed without mirth. "Ah, Darien. How nice to see you...but why have you come? Surely you remember that Earth is not a part of the alliance? Oh, how silly of me...you're an ambassador."  
  
Ignoring the jibe, he strode forward, his jaw jutting in defiance. "Leave her alone, Diamond." His voice was barely a whisper, threaded with malice. Laughter shattered the silence. "Darien, Darien. Whatever could you do to me?" Diamond smiled, then looked down at the trembling bundle of silk in his arms. "Since you're so infatuated with this bunny child, why don't you take her!" The prince heaved Serenity at Darien, a faint shadowy mist submerging him. Diamond's laugh echoed in the recesses of the hall as he disappeared, a trace of magic like a mirage shimmered in the air.  
  
The Moon Princess landed atop the black clad knight, and they fell together, a heap of silk and armor. "Aaah!" Serenity gasped as she sprawled cheek to cheek with her enemy. Her gown was caught in his armor in a dozen compromising places, their limbs entangled. "Ack..." Darien spat out a mouthful of golden silky hair. "Meatball head...ugh...get off of me!"  
  
"I can't or else I would, you rusted tin can! My dress is caught! Ouch!"  
  
She was suddenly aware of his chest rising and falling beneath her own. "Urgh...and what am I supposed to do about that, huh? Your hair is in my mouth...it tastes like weeds!"  
  
"Its called herbal hair rinse, baka! On the count of three, roll over! Then we'll both be free from each other! Her lips were now squished against his cheek, making it difficult to count.  
  
"Uhn...Tooh...Fhree!"  
  
They swiftly rolled over, their momentum making Darien land atop of Serenity.  
  
"Yaaagh! You're cwushing me, Dawien!"  
  
"Sorry!" He untangled her legs from his own, blushing furiously. Serenity stood up shakily, taking deep breaths. She glared at Darien, rubbing her bruised arms. "You didn't help. I could have peacefully negotiated my way out of this without you!"  
  
"Negotiate what? His tongue being down your throat?!?"  
  
"That is not a debateable topic, you moron!"  
  
"Steer clear of that man, princess." Darien pulled back and studied her. Her golden odango were disheveled, strands fell over her rose pink lips, angel blue eyes brilliant in anger. By Selene, she's beautiful...I'll give her that... "He will be nothing but trouble for you."  
  
Mt. Serenity was about to blow her top, and soon. "Wow. Who would have guessed?"  
  
"Am I...interrupting something?"  
  
Both jumped in surprise. Serenity looked at the newcomer carefully. The woman had a self assured air about her as she strode forward. Quite a fatal beauty; tall and pale of skin. Her thick coppery hair, like living flame tumbled down her back, pinned with black ebony clips. A form fitting gown of black crushed velvet hugged her womanly curves, accented by coils of polished jet.  
  
Darien inwardly cursed the fate that had allowed Beryl to, somehow, find him. Keeping his features smooth and blank, he bowed courteously. "Princess Tsukino Usagi, may I introduce the Baroness Lady Beryl, hailing from Earth."  
  
A mocking smile twisted at the woman's dark lips. Curtseying formally, she bowed her head, her perfumed tresses smelt of nightshade orchid. "A thousand years to your rule...Majesty."  
  
"And to you....good fortune and long life, Lady Beryl."  
  
Beryl snorted. "Indeed. Now, Darien, you promised me a dance at the end of the ball...won't you oblige me?" Before Beryl marched him out of sight, Serenity heard him cursing darkly under his breath. Stifling giggles despite herself, she began to walk away to; where else, the food tables. She did not notice the venom-laden glance Beryl had given her.  
  
Looking at the twirling couples on the dance floor, Serenity noticed someone familiar. A stunning young woman with long raven hair; Princess Hino Rei of Mars. Rei and the other four princesses of the Inner Worlds had been her best friends and protectors; sworn to defend her as the One since she was born. Rei was escorted by a tall blond general, who wore the garb of an elite military officer. Of what planet Serenity could not think of, as she had never seen the like of it. Taking Rei's hands, he spun her skillfully out on the dance floor, smiling at the delight on her face.  
  
The Moon Princess grinned. Someday, I'll dance like that with someone I love...  
  
But it appears that I will have to trade dancing lessons for aikido...just for now.  
  
Lost in her dreams, Serenity watched the couples as they leapt and twirled in an array of silk and velvet; completely unaware of a figure hidden in the shadows, watching her. Strands of dark greenish black hair blew in an unseen wind, she silently walked away, the sable silk of her gown hissing against her dark cinnamon skin.  
  
...It is only a matter of time... 


	2. Act I The Picnic

Act I - Continued  
  
"Of course you can go, Usako." Empress Selene Serenity smiled at her eager daughter. "You have been working hard at diplomacy and etiquette...surely your instructors will let you have a small break."  
"Yes! I'm going to Earth!" Serenity hopped around her mothers' gilded chamber. The Queen continued on blithely, well aware her daughter was only half listening. "Unfortunately, the Outer Princesses could not make it, being tied up in matters of state...but Princess Hino Rei of Mars and Mizuno Ami of Mercury will be attending your luncheon. Since we attack tonight, the other planetary rulers and I have business to accomplish...organizing our troops and such. Now go and pack, child, and pray don't run into anything again...the floors have just been shined."  
Serenity looked up, her slender form sprawled on the waxed marble. "Agh...too late."  
  
Standing up and stretching, the princess stifled a yawn. The transport to Earth had taken nearly nine galactic hours - and she was very hungry. It would have been alot faster if I only knew how to travel via moonbeam...her mind grumbled along with her stomach. Stepping out on the landing platform, what she saw took her breath away.  
  
Endless skies of azure blue gleamed over rolling fields of gold, smudged with the darker imprints of forests. Her gaping stare caught a flicker of movement; a broad stream ran through the field. She breathed deeply and choked...the air on Earth was much thicker than on the moon; fuller, somehow, heavier with scent and stirred by vagrant breezes.  
  
"Over here, Serenity!"  
  
The princesses of Mars and Mercury were sitting on a grassy field not too far away from the shuttle. They squinted up as it took off, its twin prism combuster engines roaring. Serenity hop skipped her way, falling a few times in the process. Even the gravity here was different, it pulled her down, unlike the moon. Panting from the effort, she rolled over the sunwarmed grass. "When do we eat? I'm starving!" Serenity flopped over to Ami. Quietly setting out polished wooden bowls and chopsticks, the Mercurian slapped the Moon Princess's hand. "Wait, Serenity! I just have to heat it up a bit." Pulling dried seaweed and sukiyaki beef strips from her basket, Ami dropped them into a boiling pot of water. "Hey, how did the water get hot so fast?" pondered Serenity.  
  
Whooosh! Fire licked around her pale cream kirtle, crackling around her unicorn skin slippers. Screeching in fear, she rolled over in the grass, out of the fire. Someone laughed heartily.  
  
Serenity turned, flustered, only to see Rei. The Martian princess was chuckling, a few violets falling from their wreath onto her black lined crimson kirtle. Holding up her hands, the Moon Princess was astonished to see flame flickering around them. "It's part of being royalty from Mars, Serenity. I can control fire, create it, banish it, make it do my bidding." Fire swirled around her arms, twining up her wrists like some flaming serpent. Serenity watched, fascinated, as glowing embers like so many rubies spattered onto Rei's kirtle. Beckoning to the fire, Rei rolled it all up in her hand, a single gleaming jewel. With a pop, it vanished into thin air. She grinned smugly at their open mouths.  
  
"There's nothing to it. Of course, it helps to have flame coursing through your blood."  
  
Serenity sucked on burnt fingers. "Excuse me if I decline the invite."  
  
Rei laughed. "Your sarcasm is tangible..."  
  
"Whatever does that mean?"  
  
"You're a butthead."  
  
Ami shook her head despairingly at the two girls, who now proceeded to stick their tongues out and wiggle them at one another. I can tell this will be a lively trip with those two together... swiping her dark blue hair from her cerulean eyes, Ami tugged at one of Serenity's odango, the other being wrenched from her head by Rei's hands.  
  
"For those who care, the food is ready."  
  
"Yummy! I can't wait!"  
  
Sprawled on the grass, Serenity burped. "Princess, that's rude. Surely you've learned better mannerisms than that." Admonished Ami with her eyes closed. Serenity rolled over, hiccupping quietly. "A girl needs food to grow up..." she muttered. Rei picked at a violet entwined in her hair. "Huh, that must mean you're middle aged."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You're a fat squishy bunny, Usagi. Look," she prodded her rounded stomach with a crimson nail. "Even your bunny tummy is fat."  
  
"Is not! And don't call me Usagi...that's my formal name!"  
  
"Is too, Usagi."  
  
"Is not times infinity!" Throwing all decorum out the window, the Moon Princess hurled herself upon her Martian counterpart, slapping and biting. "Shinde, you psych-o-pyro!"  
  
Rei gave back as good as she got, her eyes alight with battlefire. "Hah...then what are you, Usa-chan?"  
  
Serenity's azure eyes became catty slits. "Someone who doesn't dance the whole ball with a certain general someone..." Rei blushed scarlet, her teeth grinding audibly. Ami looked up, barely concealing amusement as she cleared up the dishes. "Now, what certain someone are we talking about, Rei? It is very rude to keep us in suspense...tell us!"  
"I already know! Wah hah hah hah!"  
Rei grabbed the wound up hair buns of Serenity's odango, drawing her close. "Indeed you do, Serenity. Now look straight at me and pretend that I'm threatening you. There is someone behind me in the trees, watching us. Don't make any sudden movements! Pretend that we don't know they are there." Releasing her, Rei nonchalantly picked blades of grass from her raven hair. Serenity sat up and tried to fix her own tresses with shaky fingers. Her heart was pounding as adrenaline pumped through her limbs.  
"Uh, Ami, do you have a comb in that basket of yours? Ami?"  
She was unable to answer, her mouth covered by a black gloved hand. Swiftly moving figures darted from the trees, quickly blocking off all chances of escape. "Run for it, Serenity and Ami! They look like assassins!" Rei threw herself atop a ninja who had been stalking the Moon Princess. Scrambling to her feet, she gripped a nearby branch of an elm and pulled down hard. It snapped off with a loud crack. Wielding the knobby branch as a crude staff, Rei belabored the oncoming attackers, shrieking insults all the while.  
Ami struggled in the assassins's strong arms, her teeth clamping down on the hand. The ninja gave a decidedly feminine scream, and backed off cradling her bleeding fingers. Praying Serenity had steady hands, she dug into her pack, deftly throwing a pair of numchucks in her direction. "Catch, Serenity!"  
"Ouch! That hurt!"  
She sighed. It was too much to hope for. "Sorry, princess."  
"Run you louse ridden cowards! I was born in the dark of an eclipse, deep in the bowels of a volcano! Fear the daughter of Kasei...surrender or die!" Her nostrils were flared, dark eyes narrowed into twin crescents of flame. The ninja took one look at Rei and fled for their lives. Having broken her branch minutes ago she sent jets of flame spiraling about her, scorching their black behinds.  
Anger tightened Ami's features, the cold steely gleam oft found in her mother's eyes now burned in her own. Deep blue hair flying about her pale face, the Mercurian shot freezing water from her hands, her face a grim mask of determination. "Run, Serenity!" She yelled over the deafening din of battle. "Run far away while you still can! We'll catch up!"  
  
Gasping in the heavy air, the princess fought desperately, knowing her life depended on it. They grew in confidence and numbers, more and more of the black clad figures materializing from the forest. Serenity winded a would-be attacker with a swift punch, then looked at her friends.  
Rei was being taken down, shrieking, by countless ninja. Flailing the numchucks Serenity had been hit with, the Martian gave one last war cry as she went under the seething mob. Gasping in shock, she knocked a ninja silly as she looked around desparately for Ami.  
Bzap! An ice cold wind chilled the spring air as the Princess of Mercury froze all offending ninja into inanimate blocks. She started in shock, a dark red spot welling on her back. "Nooo!" Serenity screamed. A tall ninja, bearing the stripes of leadership on her obi, had sent an arc of black lightning into the air, into Ami. "I'm coming!"  
"No, you're not!"  
Rei suddenly appeared, looking tired but blisteringly furious. "If you die, all hopes for the future are gone," she gritted her teeth. Grabbing Serenity's arms, she forcefully threw the princess down, gravity rolling her down the hilly slope with a thin wail.  
Panting, Rei bent over with sudden exhaustion. Sorry, but you left me no choice.  
  
"Unh!" Twigs snapped and bushes whispered as the Moon Princess was brought to her rolling halt by a tree. "Owww..." she grumbled, feeling the delicate skin of her face and arms lacerated and oozing silvery moon blood. "This trip is just getting worse and worse."  
"There she is! After her!" Small troops of ninja were running towards Serenity, the leader at the front yelling savagely. Turning on her heel, Serenity fled into the forest, grimacing in pain as thorns dug into her soft slippers. Threading her way through the looming trees, she dodged and ducked bolts of dark energy. Her ragged breaths and hurried footfalls were the only sounds in the silent sylvan copse.  
She looked back only once. They were gaining on her, readying blasts to stun and knock her out...for what purpose she could only fear. The sound of running water dimly reached her ears. The stream...perhaps she could lose them there. Putting on a burst of speed, she wrenched her unicorn skin slippers off in midair, no longer any use as they were shredded and holed up. More agile than a wild rabbit, she shot forth like a moonbeam running from the sun.  
Serenity never saw one of the runners pause. The ninja, panting, balled up some energy and hurled it fiercely at the princess. It whistled just past Serenity's right ear, startling her. Tripping on a gnarled treeroot, she fell heavily. Thud! With a sickening crack, her head smacked a jutting rock. Momentum tossed her limp body down a slight depression, where she lay beneath an overhanging weeping willow, half in and out of the stream.  
  
"Split up and search, you dogs! Diamond will have our heads if we don't find the princess now!" barked the leader, hands on hips. "You, search the trail she left...I think I saw her dart to the right down the gully! You, go to the stream and check!"  
Silently they slipped off, sharp eyes searching. One assassin separated herself from the others, noticing a slight difference in the earthen trail she followed. Her night black hair whipped in the wind, strong limbs pumping as she scanned the area. Bending over, the mask she wore creased in a smile.  
For there were her torn unicorn-skin slippers, that could belong to none but a Lunarian of incredibly high rank. Royalty. Chuckling with fiendish delight, the ninja never noticed the soft tread of bare feet behind her. All her hidden intrigues were frozen into oblivion by a pair of soft hands. Wincing as the cold ice burned in her open wounds, Ami walked away from the macabre icicle she had created. I really must remember to attack from a distance, she thought cynically. Choosing her path, the Mercurian walked further into the gully and towards the canyon. In the opposite direction of the stream.  
  
"Her Highness the Empress Selene will see you now."  
  
Moving as one, the Inner Queens of the Planetary Alliance were joined by their Outer counterparts. With one difference. For behind each Outer Empress walked her daughter. "Dosei and her daughter couldn't make it," Empress Kai'ou whispered to her daughter, Michiru. "They were detained by some troubles on Saturn. I wonder if Serenity will notice..."  
Tears glistening in the corners of her green eyes, Mokusei hugged the Queen of Venus. Both wore serious expressions, tempered with infinite sadness. "Our daughters will be fine, Kinsei." Quietly they all bowed deeply as the Empress of the Moon ascended her throne.  
She was in mourning for the loss of her daughter, being garbed in solemn silvery gray robes. Mother of pearl crescent moons were looped in chains around her slender wrists and waist. Pushing her long silky white hair over one shoulder, the Empress of all Worlds grimly smiled. "Plans have changed, as you all are well aware of. Our attack strategy will be delayed, we will not send in the fleets tonight. Instead," Her eyes swept the faces of her subjects and fellow rulers.  
"We will get to the root of this problem. Two princesses are now missing. Two planets, both integral to the well being of our kingdom, are in uproar and under attack. My own daughter, our dear princess is missing, possibly dead and most likely captured by some unknown force."  
The Queen wiped something from her eye. "I have a feeling that the ninja who attacked our daughters are somehow connected with this unrest going on lately. There have even been reports of fighting on Earth about subterfuge and fraud by the Moon Kingdom, if all this is not bad enough. However, I have come up with a solution to our problem. If you please, my dear friend."  
Pausing in her speech, her silvery eyes scanned the princesses, finally resting on the royals of Pluto. Princess Mei'ou Setsuna did not make appearances frequently, often being too busy with unknown matters to attend balls and celebrations. Yet it was Setsuna that Queen Serenity's piercing gaze rested upon. The other royals looked on impassively as she walked to the front, then stood quietly before them.  
Tall and reserved, Setsuna had the dark skin akin to Plutonians...often compared to the Earthian spice cinnamon. Polished loops of garnets were looped round her neck and wrists, tinkling as their delicate silver links touched. Her serious liquid garnet eyes, matching the stones she wore in their intensity and beauty, were trained upon her Queen. She bowed deeply to all, then stood watching. The royalty shifted uncomfortably. Finally she moved, her dark eyes fixed upon the two princesses of Mars and Mercury, who looked very small in the company of these Junoesque goddesses. Their heads held high, Rei and Ami prepared themselves for a firm lecture.  
"I have a mission for you two, a mission that could determine the future of our existence." Their heads perked up in surprise. Smiling at their wide eyes, she replied, as if she could read their astonished thoughts. "No, you are not in trouble. Instead, I would like to explain this plan that Queen Serenity and I have come up with...our last resort against this malevolent evil. Will you listen?"  
Their heads nodded eagerly. The varied Empresses looked at each other and shrugged. Setsuna began to pace the hall, eyes closed. "Ah yes. Eons ago, there were a gathering of warriors in this solar system. Each was of royal blood, a practitioner of magic, usually having the expertise of a single element. They were known as the Sailor Senshi. Yes, the elite soldiers of our own planets from ancient legend."  
The Plutonian paused, hearing murmurs of protest. "Ah...ahah!" She waggled a finger under the nose of Rei, startling her. "But listen! Most of you are shaking your heads. Good, you think they are simply myth, nothing more than a childish legend..."  
Setsuna's dark eyes began to burn with an unearthly light.  
"What would you think if I proved that the Sailor Senshi exist, hmmm?"  
  
Queen Ten'ou begant to laugh. All eyes fastened upon her as the Empress of Uranus doubled over with unbridled humor. "S-Sailor Senshi? Alive and existing?!? Where's a historian when you need one?" Haruka joined her mother, chuckling helplessly. "Setsuna, the Sailor Senshi have been extinct for millennia upon millennia. There's no way a person could live that long...even if she traveled in space for light years she would die of old age!"  
Setsuna watched the display for a moment, eyes narrowed.  
"Hah...well, am I wrong?"  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
Reaching up, the princess was bathed in opaque greenish mist. Spinning elegantly, Setsuna embraced the sparkling light bathing her bare dark body. All the royalty leaned on one another for support, open mouthed in shock as a brilliant flash of light blinded them all. Princess Kai'ou Michiru blinked, stars exploding in her vision. She turned, only to see her cousin Haruka gaping at the woman walking towards them, dark eyes blazing.  
She wore a jet black fuku, with tall ebony tipped boots and garnet earrings. Her talisman, the garnet orb, rested passively on its staff, pulsing with innate magic.  
"I am the guardian of the Space-Time Gates, Sailor Pluto! The Soldier of Change, protected by the Shadow Planet!"  
Queen Serenity's mouth turned upward in sly amusement at her friends' stunned expressions. Empress Ten'ou consciously shut her mouth.  
"If circumstances were not as they are now; it would be forbidden for any of you...save Serenity...to even know that I exist. But times have changed...."  
"There is a sailor for every planet in this solar system. While the Senshi may die, the spirits of the planets, the senshi themselves, and most importantly; each planets star seed, the hearts of our worlds, will live on. Forever. Your mission, Ami and Rei, is to find each Inner Sailor Senshi and bring them to power. You will know what to do when you meet that person. The Outer soldiers will be taken care of...well, with the exception of one." Pluto shot a glance at the Outer Empresses. Ten'ou had recovered from her fit of bemusement, and stared back. A look passed between the two. She nodded, almost imperceptibly.  
The Time Senshi continued. "But that is not all. I have yet more to say to you. As there is a sailor for each planet, for each sailor there is a guardian. Even more shrouded in legend, the guardians have great powers, in some ways more powerful than even the Sailors themselves. They came from the stars in the beginning of the creation of worlds; they are the souls of the lost moons of our planets. Their mission is to protect the soldier of their planet, to keep them from harm, and if required sacrifice even their very lives. You must also find these incredibly vital Guardians."  
"I suggest," Empress Suisei's voice was uncommonly warm as she looked at her daughter Ami with pride. "That you start from the innermost planets, then work your way outward. From Mercury, then to Mars and Venus, henceforth."  
"Quite correct. Thank you." smiled Sailor Pluto. "Oh, there is one more thing I think you should know. You can tell if a person is a Sailor Senshi or a Guardian Senshi if they carry the symbol of their planet on their foreheads. It is an either/or situation. Sometimes the sign may not appear for a while...be patient. We will give you the finest in transportation and supplies. It is time, Kai'ou and Ten'ou." Sailor Pluto turned, facing them.  
  
The room became very quiet. A quiet humming pervaded the air, gradually increasing in volume until the very floor vibrated. The Senshi of Time held out her garnet rod. It was a beautiful thing, wrought with purest silver, the round Garnet Orb a rich deep crimson hue. Pluto removed it from its staff, them held it out to the Outer Queens.  
Ten'ou hesitated, then reached into her midnight blue gown and pulled out a sword, its balanced hilt of dark rich gold. The blade seemed to shimmer in the muted light, sparkling gems embedded in its blood runnel. While not very long altogether, when Ten'ou sliced the air, the blade magically lengthened. It was the talisman of Uranus, the space sword.  
As the Queen of Uranus held out the talisman, Kai'ou from Neptune nodded sadly, reached into thin air...and withdrew a mirror. Its rims and reflecting surface seemed to be a molten mixture of pale gold and silver. The back of it was clouded aquamarine, a teal color in which was engraved the trident symbol of Neptune. She thrust out the mirror, light beginning to gleam upon its surface.  
Light refracted from the three talismans, gathering into a brilliant ball. A ringing noise filled the air, strains of war cries, past battles, and victory marches floated through the air. The two princesses stepped forward. Ten'ou Haruka strode to where her mother stood, ash blonde hair blowing wildly in an unseen wind. The symbol of Uranus gleamed dark navy blue on her forehead, and her eyes lit up. Queen Ten'ou swung the keen blade, making it sing as it sliced the air, then brought it down with a roar on her daughter's head. Immediately a brilliant light burst once more in the room, blinding all in it once again.  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
Kai'ou Michiru faced her mother. A brilliant teal light lit up her symbol of Neptune. Pale sea green shadows rippled from the mirror...the depths of the oceanic planet brought to surface in a tranquil reality. Michiru's eyes glowed aquamarine, the mirror reflected in her pupils. Her hair flowed and rippled gently, as if teased by underwater currents. A crashing wave of tidal seawater showered the room in another brilliant flash.  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
In a magnificent display of lights, violin music, and glitter, the young women transformed. Haruka smiled in fierce joy as raging winds of her desert planet enfolded her, starfire forming a midnight blue and dark gold fuku. Michiru embraced the tides which held her submerged; forcefully pushing out her hands as foaming waves flowed over her limbs, turning into a dark teal fuku.  
Sailor Pluto simply smiled. It is good to see them awakened again.  
"Invited by a new age, I am the magnificent Sailor Uranus, the Soldier of Flight!"  
"Also invited by a new age, I am the elegant Sailor Neptune, the Soldier of Embrace!"  
"And I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates, the Soldier of Change!"  
  
Far away, on that distant planet of silence, a young girl screamed in horror; shadows writhing around her slim body, keening through her night black hair. A violet sigil appeared on her forehead, gleaming with an almost wicked light that instantly vaporized the shadows. She fell to the floor, gasping for breath.  
Her cries went unnoticed. 


	3. Act I Shadows

Act I - Continued  
  
Queen Serenity was the first to respond. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she smiled. "Wonderful. You are here, almost all the Senshi of the Outer Planets."  
"Excuse us..." interrupted Empress Ten'ou, a finger stroking the Space Sword. "We have something to say." Empress Kai'ou nodded, the Deep Sea mirror glowing in her hands. Ten'ou cleared her throat, then stepped toward her changed daughter. Sailor Uranus blinked, waiting.  
"We have decided not to give you these precious talismans...these treasures that have awakened the spirit of Senshi within you. They are far too dear to fight with as you begin to train. Instead, you must earn them."  
"For if you recieve them now," added Kai'ou, smiling at the mystified Sailor Neptune. "...you will have so much power that you will not know how to control it. Rather it is best if you prove yourselves worthy. You will know when the time comes."  
Collecting themselves, the newly found Outer Senshi bowed ceremonially. Then, in one voice, they chanted:  
"Our eternal loyalty we pledge to protecting the outer Moon Kingdom! Our mission...is to help find Princess Serenity, our Guardians, and to guard our planets from outer invaders. We will not fail you. All hail Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom!"  
Every voice in that room cried out, and all knees bent in acknowledgement.  
"Huzzah! Huzzah! Long live the Eternal Empress!"  
  
"We have a problem."  
Silver tinkled against crystal as bustling cooks carried out steaming platters of food to the Inner Royals. Princess Rei looked up at Empress Suisei, who had closed her eyes to the feast in thought. Wiping her mouth daintily, she set her chopsticks beside her plate of fugu and leaned over. "We certainly do, Queen Suisei. We now know who most of the Outer Senshi are...but we have absolutely no clue of the whereabouts of their guardians, or of the Inner Scouts! We have nothing to go on, not one scrap of data that says exactly where we should look!"  
Empress Kinsei picked at her bowl of hotly spiced curry, beloved of Venusians. "But Pluto also told us that you would know who the Inner Senshi are once you meet them. Don't forget, she also said the guardians would reveal themselves in due time. Just go along with the plan. Search Mercury for all possible royalty and relations that could turn out to be Sailor Mercury. Then go and do the same on the other Inner Planets. If what the Time Guardian says is right, the guardians will find you."  
Queen Serenity sipped at her crystal goblet of moonfoam champagne. "I agree, sister. Just to fill you all in..." she refilled her goblet.  
"Ancient lore says that when the three talismans of the Outer Senshi are brought together, the Bringer of Death will be awakened. However..."  
"When Sailor Saturn, this Goddess of death, is awakened, it will be the end of all. The end of life as we know it, the utter destruction and silencing of our kingdoms. Therefore, the Outer Soldiers have been instructed never to call their powers to conjoin. For only in the gravest of circumstances will we destroy worlds to obliterate evil. Sailor Saturn has but one purpose: destruction. They must never summon her...unless there are no other options."  
Serenity smiled at their paling faces. " On a lighter note, do not fret about your mission, Rei and Ami, or about the Guardians...or even the Senshi of Silence. Take heart in the fact that you need not find the guardians of Pluto or Saturn."  
Ami lifted an eyebrow. "I thought every planet had a guardian."  
Empress Selene laughed warmly. "Yes...but there are three planets that have and need no guardians. I'll tell you about them later, perhaps. Now don't worry...you will have the fastest transport currency can buy, as well as royal protection, and a bit of moon magic. I've even found a very efficient medical doctor to attend to you just in case of an emergency. What could possibly go wrong?"  
Empress Mokusei arched an eyebrow at her Queen, her knife slicing a warm pastry filled with glazed cherries. "Plenty!"  
  
Night fell upon Earth, cloaking it in nocturnal shadow. Rustling and clicking filled the air as small creatures prowled their world, time to hunt at last. The clear stream cast watery ripples upon nearby rocks, lit by luminescent beams from the full moon above. Trees sighed in the wind, the leaves of nearby bushes swishing.  
Parting the tresses of a weeping willow, a girl slowly crawled out. Her kirtle had once been creamy white, but was now torn and stained with mud. Impossibly long hair streamed behind her, pooling about the girls' knees in a lake of pale golden silk. She groaned in pain, attempted to stand, and fell to the ground clumsily. Whoever she was, it was clear she wouldn't be walking for some time. Panting, she untangled her long hair from a bramble thicket, wincing as strands were torn from her scalp by the thorns.  
A trickling of liquid reached her ears. Water. The girl was thirsty. More than thirsty, her dry throat was parched and leathery. "Water," she croaked, painfully scrambling on her knees toward the sound of the stream. Mud squelched between her toes, deliciously cool. Lowering her head to the surface, she lapped at the life giving liquid like a dog. Gurgling in contentment, a face caught her eye, suspended in the still pooling water.  
A reflection stared back at her, small and frightened. A round glowing moon, for all the world like a pure white pearl dropped into the night black stream, illuminating her features. She leaned closer. Who was the owner of these small parted lips? Were the terrified blue eyes really hers? Thick lustrous hair, fringing into feathery bangs, framed the pointed pale face. She touched her hair, the figure in the water touched hers.  
Is this me?  
Drawing herself up to stand, she stretched, gently probing the throbbing mass of pain on her forehead. Dipping her hands in the cold streamwater, she bathed her injury, picking away crusted blood. Hauling her weary body upright, the girl looked around. Far as the eye could see lay stretches of wild forest, thick with trees. A grim look passed across her features. She would get nowhere by walking blindly around the woods, with injuries to boot. Crawling back into the protection of the weeping willow, she bundled her hair out of the way and laid herself down. Thoughts crossed her mind as exhaustion took over. Who am I? Where did I come from? What is my name? And why am I here?!?  
The slip of a girl fell asleep to these vital questions, the moon's white radiance bathing her with greenish light filtered through the willow's leaves; standing sentinel over Earth.  
  
Sailor Uranus piloted the small space ship Zephyr 1000, skimming expertly through asteroid fields as she approached light speed. The elite soldiers of Ocean and Time sat behind her, looking out through thick duraplasteel windows. Sailor Pluto watched impassively as stars rushed past them in hyperspace. Her dark eyes studied the approaching planet. Earth. A bluish green pearl, covered with scudding clouds, a gem floating in empty, endless space. Her garnet eyes narrowed.  
Appearances are decieving. Yes, it was a beautiful planet, populated with a strange race of humans. A strange race indeed that killed their own kind for seeming pleasure, ruining their planet with the smoking fires of war, refusing to use magic of any kind...except for evil.  
"Why do you think the Earthians fight so much?" mused Pluto aloud.  
The Sky Senshi sniffed. "Raging hormones."  
"Har har, Uranus."  
"I think," pondered Neptune, finger poised under chin in a characteristic pose. "I think they are confused about their place in our universe. Naturally they must be baffled as to why they are not welcomed into the Planetary Alliance."  
"For shame, Neptune! Everyone knows why they cannot be allowed to join us." The Senshi of Time chided, idly twirling her Orb. "Have you never heard the Prophecy? The royalty of Mars have always carried visions of destruction if Earth and Moon ever aligned in any way. They say disaster will strike if the two cultures are joined. Even love between the two worlds is supposedly doomed to fail. So many evil beings lay sealed forever within Earthian rock...and that is why Earth sends only ambassadors, and leaves only footprints on our terrain."  
Sailor Neptune looked out to Earth, sadness filling her dark blue eyes. "I can only hope that this prophecy will not plunge us into unwanted battle. There has been peace for centuries. I would give anything to prevent another Great War."  
Sailor Uranus increased pressure on the acceleration generator. "Well, no matter what Earth can do to our kingdom, we're going. We have a mission, remember? The Moon Empress is counting on us to find and return her daughter safely home. After that, remember what she spoke of that holds so much sway in this search for Senshi." The soldier of flight flicked on a switch.  
"Above all, we must never bring our talismans out together. I don't know about you two, but I'm not ready to die yet by the scythe of the goddess of death. I want a full, rich life...and if it means spending most of my years fighting evil, then so be it. We cannot let the White One, Princess Usagi, fall further into malicious hands. Understood?"  
They nodded softly. "Hai."  
  
Invigorated by her night's sleep, the young woman with no name stretched her sore limbs. Picking as many pine needles and twigs from her hair as she could, the maid pulled back the bothersome appendage with a ripped length of cloth. Hiking up her skirt, she took one last drink from the stream and began her journey, belly rumbling with hunger.  
How long she walked, she did not know. The brightly burning sun overhead barely pierced the thick canopy of this forsaken endless forest. Taking a brief rest in the shade of an oak, the girl idly picked up oblong nuts, cracking the shells and sucking the nutmeat from them. Acorns, her mind supplied the name. They were good, settling easily on her shrunken stomach. A ripple caught the corner of the maid's eye. Standing up, she brushed shells and leaves from her dirty kirtle, grimacing as her forehead throbbed remorselessly.  
Walking in the direction of the ripple, the woods gave way to sparse trees and bushes. Patches of wild violets grew along the base of trees, their splash of vivid color bright against the dimmed green woods. The young woman suddenly stopped in her tracks, her breath taken away.  
Grain. Windblown, rippling in every direction, far as the eye could see were fields of grain. Wheat, husked barley, maize, oats, all different shades of temptingly breadlike golden brown. And beyond the fields loomed a forbiddingly tall manor built of black sheened stone.  
Breaking into a run, the girl's breath caught in her throat. People would be there, food as well, real food. Her stomach grumbled, telling her that a handful of acorns was not enough. She could almost taste the steaming loaves of freshly baked wheat bread, drink the foamy cider, hear children's laughter. Her pace quickened.  
"Hello?" she called, deep blue eyes scanning the area. "Anyone here? Hello?"  
"Ya don't need ta shout, ahm right heah!"  
A sturdy young maid stood up, a bundle of wheat sheaves under her arm. Her rippling coppery hair was tied back with a blue kerchief. She wore a russet brown working kirtle, with a stained hemp apron. Wid eeyes, paler than the cloudless blue summer sky, took in the girl's appearance.  
"Ya look like ye been in a seven year famine. And tha' beastly lump on yore 'ead...poor thang." Not unkindly, she took the bewildered maiden's hand in hers. "Come on, I'll feed ya and find some work for ye t'do. We get refugees and orphans here all the time, I was n' orphan! Hurry up, ah don't bite! Me name's Molhymnia Osaka, Molly or Molls t'you."  
Alternately chattering in her strange dialect to the girl and pulling her up the path, Molly explained to her where they were.  
"Yore on th' property o' Lady Beryl; an acclaimed beauty, courtesan, and a witch...but don't tell any'un I said the third! She'd beat me fo' sure, or worse! Lady Beryl likes cats, has about fifteen felines wandering around th' manor. I'll put ye to work feedin' and cleanin' the poor kitties; you'll get a job, a few pennies, and some grub to put roses in those skinny cheeks o'yores."  
The blonde maiden was immensely relieved when Molly released her strong grip on her arm. She looked around. The lady's manor was a spacious, elegant abode. Peasants were hard at work scrubbing the stones with sand and lime, a few others washing garments in a bubbling fountain. "Tell me, Molly," wondered the girl aloud as she was shown the manor. She knew it would sound silly, but she was highly curious as to where exactly she was. "Which planet is this? I'm not sure..."  
"Hahah hah! Where are we...hee hah hah!" Five minutes later the red headed peasant girl was still giggling helplessly. Her dirty companion sighed in impatience. "Come on, Molly. Just tell me for crying out loud. Where am I, and who rules this planet?"  
"Ah...ahah..." Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, Molly quieted. "Y'great silly lump, don't ye know? Yore on the planet Earth, ruled by Queen Delemnia Gaia and her son Prince Endymion, otherwise known as Lord Darien. Ah still can't believe ye didn't know!"  
Darien..."That's funny. I feel as if I know this Darien. But honestly, Molly, and please don't tell anyone else this..." She was silent, searching for the words to explain how confused she was. Molly nodded. "Tho' yore a strange un' t' be wandering 'round here, I give ye my word. So out with it! Where are you from? What is yore name? I been a wonderin' ever since ah found ye."  
She shrugged. "I have no name. No name, no memories, and no home. I woke up yesterday evening all alone in the middle of the forest. I walked for hours, till my legs ached and I thought I couldn't go on for the hunger and thirst. Then I saw the fields of grain through a clearing; I ran. And I met you. "Her cold pale hands, strangely soft, reached for Molly's ruddy ones. "Thank you, Molly. I owe my life to you."  
Molly shuffled awkwardly. "Aw, quite it, ah'm blushin'. By the way, since ye seem t'have no name, d'ye mind if I suggest one f'you?" her eyes were dark and serious.  
"Please do. I'd feel better if I had one." The girl said bluntly.  
Here Molly cocked her head, studying the ragged young girl.  
"...Serena. Someday, I'll tell ye why I chose this particulah name. Now we'd better get a move on, or you won't have time to clean up!" 


	4. Act II Hypothermia

Act II- Hypothermia  
  
"Mercury...ten minutes enclosing. Please prepare for shuttle landing."  
Ami and Rei packed their luggage and stowed it away in capsule cases, handing them to uniformed guards. The Martian princess looked around, observing the unique planet. Mercury was a world of crystalline pure rivers, brooks, and streams. Giant icebergs floated in the vast lakes that covered much of the planet, cool mist hiding other floes in its depths. The floating city of Mariner Palace was situated atop Lake Lucsira; a veritable metropolis of activity. Cerulean haired people bustled in the streets and markets, divers and fishermen calling to one another on the lake docks. Mercury was famed for its incredible academies and contributions to math and the sciences. Its students were the best in the Moon Kingdom; rivaled only by Neptune. And of all these students their Princess Mizuno Ami was the scholastic valedictorian...surpassing all.  
She sighed happily. Home. She drank in the clear, cool air, tinged with the mist she had missed so much on the Moon. Rei shivered slightly, putting on a magically heating cloak.  
"You seem to be shivering, Rei. Is the temperature change a tad too drastic for you?" Ami pointed out with a teasing smile. The Martian's breath was like smoke in the pale mists.  
"However did you guess. I give you full marks as a genius."  
Their path cleared by royal guards, the two princesses were ushered to Mariner Palace. Completely sculpted of ice, frozen into convoluted structures with ancient spells, Rei gaped as the subzero floor slightly melted under her high heels. Alternately shivering and complaining, the fire princess blew gentle flame on her hands to warm them. "Does it get any warmer in here?"  
"No. Mariner Palace is make of ice, silly. Of course it stays cold." Ami seemed even happier now that she was back in her freezing home. Throwing off her cooling icecap blue cloak, she strode confidently ahead, clad only in a dark blue kirtle. Rei grumbled incoherently, stomping behind Ami as they reached her room and began to unpack. Nervously sitting down on the slippery bed, Rei shivered convulsively. "This is so strange. You'd think the planet closest to the sun would be warmest!"  
Soft footsteps tapped behind Rei, scaring her out of her wits. "Actually, the core of this planet is four billion three hundred and eighty degrees below zero. The entire planet system is formed of carbonic dry ice mixed with hydrogen molecules. Enough ice melts each year to form new lakes, and when the lakes become deep enough, they freeze. Quite a good arrangement, I think."  
Ami ran past Rei and gave Queen Suisei a hug. "Mother, I've missed you." The tall Mercurian smiled warmly, her twisted midnight blue braid coiled around her head. "And I you, Amiko. If you're going where I think you're going, the room code is 9268. Don't slip on your way down."  
  
"Now where are we going?" asked Rei for the hundredth time an hour later, chilled to the bone. They had passed so many twisting corridors that even her highly developed sense of direction had been thrown off. Ami sighed. "For the last time, we are visiting the royal records keeper. If anyone knows the royalty and their history of magical bloodlines, I'll bet it will be Umino Melvin."  
-Ten Minutes Later-  
A squeaky, almost falsetto voice cracked with glee. "Of course I can help you, princess!"  
Rei wondered if this really was the person that all their hopes rested upon. He was short and stubby, with dark spiky brown hair and olive skin. His eyes were concealed behind enormous round glasses, with strange swirls gleaming on their lenses. Melvin looks like he doesn't get out much. Smiling brightly, he skipped out of his quarters. "Keep up, my Majesties! It will get cooler as we go deeper into the bowels of the palace!"  
"Great..." groaned Rei, who promptly lost her balance and fell with a smack on her face. Ami giggled and helped her up. "Come on, Rei. I believe he's taking us to the Vaults."  
"Oh goody."  
  
Rei had to admit, she was actually impressed. After sliding down countless steep icy (what else) inclines and losing their way in the cellars, Melvin finally stopped in front of a large steel door. "All my records and files of Mercurian Royal Geneology are in this room," he had stated, pushing his glasses up his nose. She and Ami had found themselves in a large dark room covered from wall to wall with computers. More technology and software than Ami had ever seen in her life...which was quite amazing. She admired the neatness and organization, testing a laptop for dust.  
"What an incredible place, Melvin."  
"It certainly is. Every person of the Ice Folk who has lived and died on Mercury is in here. Ami, you, your parents, and all your ancestors are written into these files. Now we just have to look for a royal with abnormally high elemental powers of ice and water!"  
Logging on, he sat at a computer, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. Immediately a screen flickered on, filled with running mathematical symbols, numbers, and letters. "My code," he explained to a puzzled Rei. Ami was nodding her head, she at least understood some of the calculations. Of course, trigonometry and calculus help. A database appeared, with a search box.  
"Now to enter the stats." His fingers were a blur, typing quicker than their eyes could keep up. "Ahah! I found it!" crowed Melvin. "Just a few more seconds, and you'll find some likely people who could be Mercury...the message is almost completely loaded."  
Rei and Ami leaned over his shoulders, intent upon the screen.  
...beep...beep...beeeeep...  
  
Night fell upon the Selene Aurora Palace, bathing it in a pale bluish glow. Queen Serenity sat upon her tall bed, silently combing her ivory hair. She resembled an ancient wise unicorn, giving off an aura of ethereal peace and tranquility. Looking out of her window at the bright blue orb below, swathed in mist from the Mare Nubium, Sea of Clouds, her mind turned back to a conversation held earlier that day...  
  
"Why were the Outer Senshi found so easily?"  
Empress Kasei of Mars looked up, mildly surprised. "Why does it matter, Milady? Surely now that they are found it is of no consequence." Serenity walked softly towards the Fire Queen. "I just wanted to know...how come they recieved their powers so easily? Sailor Pluto told me a small portion of their mission, which I predict is highly different from the Inners' purpose. How did their mothers know that it was they who were the chosen ones? Does it mean that our daughters could be Sailor Senshi...simply because they are royalty?"  
Kasei chuckled, her blood red gown trailing rubescent silk behind her. "Oh, Serenity...have you forgotten the legends and prophecies of old? Were you asleep through all your mystic lore and literature classes? Mayhap you and your daughter are not too distantly related after all..."  
"I must have forgotten...either that or not interpreted the visions correctly." mused the Moon Empress. "Please, my royal advisor and Seer. Tell me the prophecy that pertains to the Sailor Senshi...the one given by your great grandmother Ferahdrea. Perhaps it will answer a few questions."  
Kasei bowed her raven head. "As you wish, splendor..."  
  
Legends say that in the dawning of time and creation, there were nine planets formed in a small spiral galaxy. Each planet had the protection and patronage of a single element...  
Mercury, planet of ice lakes  
Mars, planet of celestial fire  
Venus, planet of loving beauty  
Jupiter, planet of earth lightning  
Saturn, planet of deathly silence  
Uranus, planet of clear sky  
Neptune, planet of gentle ocean  
Pluto, planet of the fleeting moment  
There was one more planet, an incredibly different world known to its inhabitants as Earth. Earth, the jewel among all planets; she had all the elements wrapped into one single world. Power, more power than any other planet could ever dream of was within this blue planet. But for one. Unlike her neighbors, Earth had only one single moon, a gleaming pearl of pure white light...known simply as the Moon. While Earth became the planet of hope and possibilities, the Moon was the world of Infinite compassion. It was no wonder that Earth and its Moon became leaders of all the other planets. And the small spiral system was happy, for a time.  
Perhaps it was the incredibly dark powers bestowed upon Earth that stained her spirit. Millennia after the dawn of time, there came a black goddess. Born from the molten depths of the sun, she, like so many other evil beings, cast her eyes upon Earth and found it delightsome.  
"The...the legend isn't really clear after this, splendor. Many ancient scrolls and parchments have been destroyed, so that we've had to piece the rest out."  
"You are fine, my friend. Continue."  
Ages passed, fading into history. But something will happen that was not supposed to, something that will change the course of time , good or evil, forever. Something not even the evil ones who lurk Earth and space could have surmised. The strangest connection between Moon and Earth happened. Soullight turning to the black of death. For this strange union, I foretell doom for all if Earth and Moon ever again align. Evil will destroy all, world by world...  
Three stars will shine over the three planets of sky, ocean, and time, then merge into one scythe of death, the Destroyer herself. That is when life and time itself shall shatter into obliteration...able to be stopped by nothing.  
Salvation is a single tear held in the hands of the one who rules life and holds the delicate scale of justice. Ancient warriors and guardians of the planets must give their life force to protect She who Rules Life, and to fulfil the mission of She who Holds Death. That will be done, or all must perish.  
  
"And thus, Serenity, your questions are answered. The Outer Senshi are the ones who guard us from outer invaders. They work alone, yet at times they may band together to fight more efficiently. Light refracts from their three talismans as you saw earlier today...the light in the prophecy."  
"Leading to the scythe of the goddess of death."  
"Sailor Saturn."  
"It is starting to make sense...so this evil is happening because one of Earth and one of the Moon have 'aligned'? This joining is causing all the death and turmoil in our planets?"  
Kasei chuckled. "You could say that...  
" I wouldn't worry about the Inner Senshi or even the Guardians too much, Serenity. Things will turn out all right in due time. Just have patience."  
  
The Moon Empress laid down her comb, her mother of pearl eyes straying to an ornately fashioned star locket. It hung from a delicate golden chain around the memorograph of her late husband. Selene stood up and lifted the antique bauble from its place, fingering the slender hands that moved in accordance to the moon's tides. Stretching out a hand, she lightly tapped the blank memorograph and whispered a Lunarian chant. Now connected to her past thoughts and memories, the frame revealed a smiling, handsome Earthian with kind soft blue eyes. "Seamus..." He is gone, she furiously reminded herself. Dead and gone for many centuries of her long, long lifetime, killed in the Great War. In her many years she had never been able to forget him, the sound of his laughter, the taste of his kisses, the warmth of his arms.  
Selene slowly walked back to her canopy bed. Pulling up the white silken sheets, she opened the locket. An eerie, yet hauntingly beautiful strain of melody caressed her mind, wrapping her in its embrace as it had so many times before. In the dark, no one saw tears roll down her pale cheeks as she cried silently in the night, the star locket pressed against her chest. 


	5. Act II Lunar Ice

Act II - Continued  
  
"Warning: Manual override of the system. Virus scan advised."  
"What!?!" Melvin screeched, gaping at the screen in shock. "We were so close! No one could have scrambled it if they hadn't gone to the main console..."  
Rei and Ami jumped as sirens suddenly screeched. Ten different dialects of Mercurian calmly broadcasted: Warning! Intruders in the forward spacedocks! Please flee to the nearest exit. All generals to the Queen's recieving hall immediately. Warning!  
Slowly, the message fizzled, then zapped completely out in flatline static. "Oh no! My records! This will take weeks to repair!" Melvin cried. "What about the list of possible names?" Ami shook the historian's shoulders. He took off his glasses and sniffed; his mild brown eyes welling up in tears. "All gone! I won't be able to reboot until this entire city has been rewired! Whoever did this knew what they were doing. This is a grade A virus! Do you know how long this will take to reboot? MONTHS!!" Melvin spun wildly in his chair.  
The two princesses looked at each other, completely bewildered. Rei gritted her teeth. "All this for nothing!" A small beeping was heard. "What now?" she asked crossly. Ami paused, then pulled out a small computer laptop from her kirtle pocket. Flipping it open, a fuzzy screen showed a faint image of a woman. Ami? Amiko, this is Mother. Report to the recieving hall at once, do you read me? We will discuss our plan of action there! Move!  
The princess of Mercury sighed. "Let's get going."  
  
"Negotiation? We have put up with this foolishness long enough!"  
"Nothing will be gained by sending infantry from our already limited resources to die."  
"It is ridiculous that Mercury, the innermost planet of the Moon Kingdom, should have to put up with these terrorist attacks! It is simply inconcievable, Ryo."  
Empress Suisei of Mercury sat on her silver throne, shadowed in cascades of bluish light from the ice crystal windows. She held up a small pale hand. "Calm yourselves. The Black Diamond has been rampaging across the Inner Worlds for years. Our technicians may still be able to crack their telecommunication codes...if our database does not completely die down."  
"Mother!" Princess Mizuno Ami hurriedly ran to the royal entryway and bowed deeply. Rei followed, trying desperately not to slip on the ice marblerock. "What is going on? We recieved your transmission from Melvin's records room."  
Suisei stood up, her somber blue eyes betraying great fatigue and wisdom. "It is the Black Diamond again...only this time it seems they know we've been trying to decipher their codes. And the leader sent me a garbled transmission stating that he wanted something from me...and only then would he leave us alone." The Queen sighed, raking her fingers through her silver shot hair.  
"Princess Mizuno Ami and the Martian Royal Princess should leave immediately, your Grace." One of the generals stood up. Compared to Mercurian men he was rather tall, but short by Lunarian standards. Ebony strands fell over his dark troubled eyes, his warm tan skin bringing out the silver tones in his lapis lazuli armor. "If your Grace would have it, I can arrange for a shuttle to conceal their escape."  
"That won't be necessary, Urawa Ryo." The other general, a tall lady with unusual wheat-gold hair coiled to her waist, stood up as well. Strangely youthful, she was dressed in a common vibrant blue kirtle, with sapphire armor and a sheathed rapier. Her pale blue eyes glared cold as ice at her fellow officer. "I have a squadron already stationed in the lateral spacedocks, ready for action. I don't need another refugee ship getting in the way of possible artillery fire!"  
"Please," Ami gestured anxiously with a hand. "Spare the trouble, Rebekka Li. I am staying until we have this matter settled. I am, after all, Mercury's only princess heir."  
With that she sat down near her mother. Rei was given a specially equipped heated seat for her use. "Finally," the Martian muttered. "Alright then." The two generals sat back down after the ceremonial pause and brought out a transmission chip. General Urawa cleared his throat and inserted the chip into his display console. "This is the message that was given approximately seven minutes ago."  
The screen snapped and hissed, still trying to work around the general powerdown. Urawa Ryo grumbled and hit a few keypads. Immediately the lights flickered on. "Just needed a kick." he muttered. A holograph appeared, showing a tall man garbed completely in black shimmering armor. On closer inspection, Rei was startled...for the shimmer came from thousands of miniscule diamonds adhered to the jet metal. "High Empress Suisei," the man bowed derisively. "Either give...the...me....suffer... consequence!" The holograph tilted, showing the melting streets of eastern Mariner Palace. Hundreds of Mercurians fled screaming, stumbling over their dead companions. They were fleeing from the explosive charges set off by women, dressed in "...ninja attire!?!" Princess Hino Rei leaned forward.  
"You know these terrorists?" General Li looked at Rei with her piercing ice blue eyes. The Martian's dark eyes were transfixed to the holograph in horrified wonder. "Yes...they were the ones who..."  
Sirens blared shrilly, once, twice, then were silenced by some outer force. Thunk! Ryo stared numbly at the metal ninja star that had cleaved his hissing display console in half. "They're here!"  
"Y'think?" Bekka Li had already drawn steel, Ryo unsheathing his blade as well. General Li clicked her tongue; a dozen Mercurian Imperial guards ran towards them from the steadily closing doors. "Guard the Queen! Protect the Princesses!" In a gruff voice they simultaneously yelled "Hai!" and ran to surround Suisei and the young royals. Looking disgruntled, an insulted Rei tried to push her way past the guards and a bemused Ami. "You idiots! This princess can take care of herself! Let me out! Ungh!"  
"Don't be so eager to die, little girl."  
Slithering from the shadows came the ninjana. Black, darker than night, they encroached upon the tightly closed knot of soldiers in the middle of the recieving hall. One tall woman with a striped belt walked forward, a lethal energy whip in her hands. Easily snapping the lash, she instantly killed three guards, then faded into the shadows cackling. Ryo took their places, grimly killing two ninja who came too close with his flashing sword. Empress Suisei tensed up, tightening her hands into fists. If she wants to play with energy...then let's do it my way. Bringing the palms of her hands together, the Queen of Mercury closed her eyes and focused her powers. Glowing bluish light swelled up within her fingers, causing the ninja to cringe. "Hydrolocus Impetimente!"  
  
Pillars of ice smashed as the icy energy formed a wide globe around the royalty and their guards. High pitched female screams were heard as ninja were hurled bodily away by the energy halo against the hard icerock walls of the palace. Minutes passed, through the misty haze of the barrier Rei could see the surviving ninjana women groaning, clutching at their wounds. Suisei let her arms fall to her sides with a low sigh. "That will hold us for about five minutes...help should be on its way by then." General Ryo sheathed his sword quickly.  
The young man's dark eyes stormed with conflicting emotions as he turned around to look at his Princess. "Lady Mizuno, we should have delivered you to a transport right away. I can sense that we have a bigger threat coming, something dreadful. We should never have sat down to discuss this in a committee!"  
Rebekka Li idly thrusted her rapier tip against the oneway shield, easily severing an ambitious ninja's jugular vein. The dead ninjana fell backwards, bright red blood squirting over the glowing barrier. "Calm yourself, Martian. We cannot change what has already happened, so stop fussing. However," Whipping her golden hair back into a messy bun, her keen blue eyes glanced at the swiftly approaching spiderlike forms of ninjana. "We do have company."  
"Nothing from the outside can get through this barrier unless I will it to," spoke Suisei tranquilly. "If there is an emergency, we may simply walk out. Have patience."  
Hissing derisively, the ninjana surrounded, like so many moths, the flickering energy halo. "How much time do we have now?" Whispered Bekka to her Queen. Suisei pulled her convoluted plait up into a bun, mouth set in a firm line. "About two minutes."  
"Doesn't leave much for idle chitchat. Pity."  
Alien eyes snapped and sparked, inches away from their faces...black swathed limbs brandishing all forms of motley weaponry. The leader with the energy whip strode forward, pulled down her mask and spat upon the barrier. Sputum crackled as it boiled to tendrils of steam. "Surrender now, it is futile to resist the Black Diamonds!"  
"Go to Hades, fool!" Her cerulean eyes defiant, Ami walked towards the leader. "Your superior must be either cowardly or an imbecile to be absent from battle with royalty. Particularly if the fool incited this conflict!"  
  
A dark masculine chuckle echoed from the deepest recesses of the recieving chamber. Ninjana looked up in shock, then abruptly bowed low. "Nay, merely wise, my young princess. I couldn't get in the way of my ninja slaughtering your guards, now could I? And fool is not an apellation I tend to use, I prefer simply Diamond."  
"Show yourself!" Drawing steel, General Bekka Li lapsed into fighting stance, Ryo following her lead. The princesses held up their hands in attack form, preparing their magic powers. Empress Suisei merely stood, watching in sadness.  
"As you wish..." Skillfully leaping from the icy ceiling beams, a disguised man walked towards the dying energy barrier. That same diamond studded jet black armor covered his lean form, blinding their sight. A battle sword hung at his side, a large sparkling cut diamond embedded in its pommel. Ami squinted at him...his eyes were a stunning dark ocean blue.  
Halting a few inches away from the barrier, Diamond leaned close. Ami felt her insides melting under that dark commanding gaze. Slowly, adrenalin ceased and she began to smile. Her tense muscles relaxed, turning into gelatin. Her thoughts tripped over one another, clouding her thinking; finally blanketing all cognitive thought. One last sentance ran through her mind...mind...hypnotism...  
"The terms are still the same. Hand over the Moon Princess Tsukino Usagi or face the consequences!"  
Rei flinched slightly. In front of her, General Ryo tensed up in shock. Pushing her way past him, the Martian princess looked up at the forbidding man. "Princess Serenity is gone. We know not where she is, now leave us be and never come here again."  
He tilted his head, eyes narrowing, considering. "Not good enough," he growled. In one deft motion, Diamond grabbed Princess Mizuno Ami as the barrier evaporated into glittering dust. Suisei's cry echoed with the clang of drawn steel; as the leader of the Black Diamonds pressed his blade against Ami's neck. Ami became limp, sighing softly in his arms. Savagely glaring down Bekka and Ryo, he stared at the Queen of Mercury. "Let us try this once more. Where is Serenity?" Adjusting his bundle, the man pointed to his enclosing ninjana. "If I do not recieve an answer, your royal genius here will become my soldier's fencing target!"  
General Urawa Ryo stepped lightly forward. Slowly, he lifted his sword straight up, pointed at Diamond...and let go. Cold steel clattered against the icerock marble. Collapsing at Diamond's feet, his dark eyes welled up in tears. "No! I'll do anything to save Ami!"  
Diamond smiled a very catlike smile, showing white teeth. "At least one of you has some degree of common sense."  
"What are you doing?!? You traitor!" Bekka cried, steadily being surrounded by ninjana. Queen Suisei let herself be captured, a single tear seeping from her tightly closed eyes. Princess Rei Hino readied a sphere of fire and stood back to back with Bekka Li. Distance between the two warriors and the ninjana grew minute, a black energy volt searing through Rei's kirtle. Weaving a fire spell, she muttered an incantation and scorched some ninjana who came too close. "Ryo, stop! I command you as the heir to your race's crown to cease this stupidity at once! Ami wouldn't want it this way!" Ryo kneeled down at Diamond's feet in obeisance. His head tilted slightly, warm dark eyes studying hers. Rei gasped as his voice sifted into her mind, not noticing the ninjana leader creeping up behind her. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.  
"Serenity's whereabouts, if you please." Diamond shifted Ami to one arm, delicately tickling Ryo's throat with his swordtip. The general bowed even lower, muttering incoherently. Steel pierced his skin, causing a brilliant blue drop of blood to seep out. Diamond smiled, creasing his black mask. Ryo leaned his head back slightly, his eyes opening wider. "C- come down here, and I'll tell you everything." he glanced furtively to the knot of guarded captives. General Li and Rei had been tied back to back with the ninjana's leather whips. Bound and gagged, Bekka Li glared ferociously at Ryo. Rei stood proudly, head turned away from General Urawa. Empress Suisei whispered a prayer to Selene under her breath, eyes tightly shut.  
The Black Diamond smiled unpleasantly. "Traitors gain nothing, fool. But if what you say is true, I will spare your miserable life." He tilted his head, leaning over. This is what Ryo had been waiting for. With all the strength he possessed, the Martian punched Diamond's jawbone, which audibly cracked. As the man dropped Ami with a grunt of surprise, Ryo caught her carefully. In the blink of an eye, he had taken out the ninja guarding the joyous captives. Bekka grinned nonstop as she slit the bonds that held them together. "You almost had me fooled, Ryo! Don't ever do that to me again!" She wagged her finger under his nose and laughed impishly. A thought popped into Ryo's mind. You had me very worried. Good work. He looked up to see Rei wink slightly, a warm smile lifting her lips. Ryo relaxed. Thank you. Telepathy is quite useful, ne? He grinned.  
Suisei opened her eyes. "My eternal gratitude, Selene." she whispered. Running to her daughter's side, she slowly waved her hand over Ami's relaxed features. Eddies of air hovered over her slack face, turning into pinpoints of bluish light. "Unh..."  
Their revelry was cut short by Diamond's roar of anger. Tenderly pressing his broken jaw, his glance betrayed pure hatred. "Kill them! Kill them all!" With a faint glimmer of something unearthly, his body vaporized into the air...his brooding tempestuous eyes fading out last.  
Within milliseconds they were fighting for their lives. Guarding Ami's inert form doggedly, Ryo cleaved through bone and sinew, their bodily fluids squirting all over his lapis lazuli armor. Rei and Suisei focused elemental attacks together; fire and ice intertwined in a tendril of death. Ninjana howled, killed by the platoons; yet still more poured in. As she dodged stinging whips and arcs of black energy, Bekka's heart beat faster. This might be her last battle, she realized. In the flash of memories long gone, her mind shifted to the images of her family. Her youngest sister looked up from feeding a unicorn foal at their ranch, and smiled brightly. Her mother joined her, along with her two elder brothers and her oldest sister. The grass was lush and ethereal green on the Jupiterrian ranch, the sky clear and sweet with fresh air. Silvery unicorns galloped past, carried by the wind, neighing joyfully. Amyrlis, the unicorn mare she had raised since it was a foal, silently cantered towards Bekka. Her twisted horn shone moonbeams, parting cloudy light with prisms of pearl. Tossing her rippling ivory mane, Amyrlis neighed come home...  
Low cries escaped her throat as she pushed herself harder. The steel rapier she had trained extensively with hummed and sang, its keen edge whistling in the cool air. Acrid blue blood was spattered over her kirtle, welling up from some of General Li's deeper wounds. In the corner of her eye she saw Ryo go down, yelling defiance at the hordes of enemies hurling themselves atop of him, crushing him to the ice cold ground.  
Like the whispered echo of a ill forgotten nightmare, the ninjana leader levitated slowly to where Ami lay, struggling to breathe. Coiling her whip, she laid it aside and drew a contorted Vyper dagger; gently pressing its handle as a single acid green drop of poison fell from its point. It fell to the ground, hissing as it dissolved a hole through the solid icerock.  
A ghastly smile came over the ninjana leader's face, dark eyes glinting in malevolence. Knocking two ninja senseless with her sword pommel, Rebekka Li crept her way to where her princess lay, azure eyes dilated in fright. One single scratch of a Vyperian dagger was lethal. The moment blurred in time, her footfalls pounding inside her skull. Dimly she wondered if she knew any magic spells...the general had given up her right to her Jupiterrian blood as well as the elemental power of storms when she became a Mercurian citizen. Now she had limited influence over water...yet strangely enough was very good at controlling ice...Can that help me now? I just...don't know anymore.  
In the milliseconds before the ninjana leader sensed her presence, a thought appeared at the edge of Bekka's thinking. She paid it no heed. The ninjana captain turned, murder hazed eyes glancing in surprise at her new opponent. Her teeth were bared in a snarling grimace. As the Vyper dagger hissed through air, seeking her heart, Bekka suddenly began to choke. Her vivid blue eyes slowly glazed over, tattered remnants of her kirtle tugged by the open wind. Strange thoughts were roiling inside her mind, like the floodtides of a newly born lake. Somewhere in this confusion she considered that she should probably try to evade the poisoned dagger, yet the river thoughts quickly submerged the notion. "Bekka! Run before she kills you! Wake up!" screamed Ami, straining to get up. But she was shocked to silence when a flash of light seared her soul. The Mercurian princess found she could easily stand, despite her many wounds. Time seemed to pause as Ami reached up with trembling fingers, touching what she knew to be there on her forehead. The gleaming sigil of Mercury glowed dark blue above her startled eyes. Pale cerulean light refracted from the same symbol upon Rebekka's forehead. "It can't be!" she cried. "We're the..."  
The dagger fell from the ninjana captain's hand as she slumped over, killed by the energy waves emanating from the two young women, reaching a cataclysmic brightness. Empress Suisei gasped as the two girls levitated into the air...stars of light revealing twin henshin transformation wands. Ami reached for a dark sky blue wand, with the word wisdom engraved at its base in purest silver. Rebekka Li stretched her fingers, grasping an icecap blue wand, intellect melded in pale silver.  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
"Mercury Guardian Power!" 


	6. Act II Melting

Act II - Continued  
  
General Urawa Ryo was thrown backwards by a silent tsunami of brilliant blue light; Rei fell to her knees trembling. Suisei remained still, sprawled on the floor...the bodies of her foes strewn around her inert form. Her tired blue eyes peered at the immense flash of light that still glowed brighter than the midday sun...where her daughter and her general hung suspended.  
The last rags of their kirtles thinned like mist into oblivion. A strain of mystical music floated through the air. Ami's form was submerged in liquid coils of luminescent water, which twisted and splashed. Her cerulean hair rippled in the breeze as Sailor Mercury opened her wide azure eyes, and laughed. Glinting in the soft light, her curved golden tiara was inlaid with a single dark sapphire. Tall boots tipped with the same richly hued stone reached up her legs to her thighs, a fuku of the same deep lake blue resting against her body.  
Rebekka's long wheat gold tresses blowed wildly, strands flitting over her calm face. Her slim form was bathed in pure cool blue light, as tendrils of shining ice wrapped around her limbs. A queer mist writhed around Guardian Mercury's icecap bluish fuku, casting a luminescent glow against the darker blue of Sailor Mercury. Smiling, she pulled back her dark golden hair, the hue of rippling grain, to reveal a golden tiara embedded with a pale blue sapphire.  
The mist cleared, revealing the figures of Mercury's senshi. Rei cast a worried glance at Ryo. Who are they? And where is Ami and Bekka? He turned his head to look at Princess Hino Rei, a smile creasing his dark troubled eyes. Incredible. Ami and Bekka seem to have undergone a transformation...for I sense it is they who walk before us now. I knew trouble and good fortune would arise if the Black Diamond ever faced off against our princess.  
She blinked, then slowly a smile spread across her face. You are quite a good Seer, Urawa Ryo, and are to be commended. If what you are thinking is the truth, we should have no more troubles with these remaining ninjana.  
They stood back to back, gloved arms folded across their ribboned bodysuits.  
"I am the graceful Soldier of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! I control the power of water!"  
"And I am the swift Soldier of Intellect, Guardian Mercury! I control the power of ice!"  
Assuming attack stance, they faced the remaining survivors of the ninjana, whose faces had abruptly lost all their color. "Surrender or die!"  
  
"And yo bed is ovah there, here's th' pantry, an' I'll introduce ya t'the cats!" Led forward by an exuberant Molly, Serena walked into her new home. It was a small comfortable room in the servant's hut, with brightly patterned rugs covering the cobblestone floor. A small cooking fire burned slowly, its embers glowing like rubies. Rubies... Serena mused silently. How would I, a simple peasant girl, know what they are? Peering at the fire again, her thoughts twisted. Strangely enough, I remember someone wearing them...she had long raven hair?  
Pots and pans hung in domestic disarray, jugs of milk and cream were scattered around, lying on the sturdy table, stacked in creaky cupboards. Cats of all size, shape, and hue wandered about the room, mewling and scratching Molly's skirt. "Ah know it don't look like much, but tis better than some hovels ah've seen in these parts." Molly grabbed a cleaning rag, doused it liberally in sand grimed water, and began to scrub the table. Picking up an old twiggy broom, Serena swept the filthy floor. Her old kirtle had been burned, and she now was clad in a plain brown kirtle, with a hemp apron tied around her slim form. The boots Molly had picked for her were heavier than she was used to, and clunked as she walked around. About two feet of her incredibly long pale golden hair had beem sawed off with a kitchen knife. "Too bothersame t' comb...tho' I regret cuttin' it." Molly had tied some twine around the gleaming cut strands and gave them to Serena. "Who knows? Mayhap you'll give these locks to a lovah!" She had winked teasingly at the blonde maiden, who just stared back blankly. "Love?" she whispered.  
The clothes felt bulky and restricting, especially around her shoulders and neck; the rough cloth chafing her soft hands. A soft mew came from Serena's feet. Placing the broom against a wall, she leaned over. A pair of glowing crimson eyes, gleaming like slitted garnets, stared back at her. The cat mewled again, pawing her kirtle. She, for Serena was sure this cat was female, had incredibly night black fur, like sable. Squinting, she peered closer, for over those queer shifting eyes was an upturned crescent moon symbol, shining a brilliant gold. ...Odd....Where have I seen that before...  
Another feline stalked forward. Lithe and graceful, the tomcat had blindingly white fur, like freshly fallen snow. Above his leonine features blazed the same crescent moon, glinting in the light over his blinking cobalt blue eyes. Purring slightly, he rubbed his head against Serena's hand.  
"Ah...I think they like ya, Serena!" Molly crouched down, wide eyed at the sight of the two cats, who were now meowing ferociously and rubbing their silky backs against Serena's fingers. "This is really odd! Theyah newcomers, see...Milady Beryl had these two cats imported from...somewhere exotic, Mau sumthin', ah can't remember th' name o' the' place...anyways...they wouldn't let Beryl touch them!"  
Serena traced the black female's crescent moon in awe. "Strange, they seem friendly enough." The snowy one looped his tail about her wrist, gently but firmly tugging her towards the table. "What is it they want, Molly?" she wondered aloud as the black one did the same, pulling her other arm.  
"Ah, silly me, I forgot! On th' table are jugs o' milk n' cream. Y'just pour it in one o' these wide saucers, like so, an' set it on th' ground. Mind y' don't spill! They must be starvin'!"  
"Molly," Serena carefully place three bowls of cream floating in milk upon a rug. The crowd of mewling tails and gemlike eyes set upon it instantaneously, lapping it up with rough rosy tongues. The two black and white cats joined their fellows; the black female looked over her shoulder. In her liquid burgundy eyes was something akin to human gratitude.  
"Why does Lady Beryl keep so many cats? I shoould think one or two would be enough to keep her company, but I see so many wandering around. Why?"  
"Bursting with questions, Serena..." Molly chuckled. "Well, the reason that makes sense seems kinda weird...with a manor this big, we need lots o' cats to keep it free o' mice an' such. But what some folk speculate about..." The redhead drew closer to the blonde maiden, blue eyes burning in mischief. She whispered, "They say Beryl uses them in her spells, that she weaves all kinds o' sorcery an' trouble with them. That crazy lady has traveled every place imaginable on Earth fer...fer who knows what. Corpus bones! All these sweet felines 'wud rather be drowned in a sack than be near that un'. All creatures give Beryl a wide berth; she's no one to be trifled with. Well, tis only gossip." She shrugged, absentmindedly patting a tabby female with wide amber eyes.  
Serena smiled briefly. "Interesting, I'd like to meet Beryl sometime. Wonder what she'll name these two..." Her fingers teased the tail of the jet-black female.  
"They already came wi' names."  
"What do you mean?"  
Shrugging yet again, the coppery haired maid stood up and briskly brushed cat hair off herself. "They just have names. Beryl told me...the black un' is Luna, and the white tom is Artemis. Strange names if ye ask me...might as well say they're from the Moon wi' names loik that. Th' others are called things like Sidhe, Mairan, Dillweed, all good Earthian names."  
Sitting upon a creaky stool, Serena stroked Luna, who sat on her lap purring uproariously. "When do I meet Beryl?"  
"At tomorrow's first light, ye will have y' first audience. Jus' do exactly as I say, n' you'll get on her good side. I pity any person who tries that witch's temper."  
  
It was dusk on Mercury, the sun fading into dimmed oblivion. Silver ripples were cast upon the tall ice spires of Mariner Palace, gusts of wind picking up strength. Vague eddies of cold air blew Empress Suisei's formal sapphire gown in tendrils of silk, Sailor Mercury and her watchful guardian a few paces behind her. Rei shivered, pulling her heating cloak more closely around her slender frame. General Urawa Ryo was heavily armed and grim faced; more than a league of determined Mercurian soldiers stood at his back.  
Her dark ancient blue eyes scanned the nervous surviving ninjana huddled before her. Allowing herself a wry smile, Empress Suisei spoke clearly and firmly. "You have only two choices. Either surrender yourselves to us, lay down your weapons, and we shall spare your miserable lives. Or, you will be exterminated." She swept her arm towards the Senshi now standing beside her. Ryo glanced at Sailor Mercury, noting with unease that her usually tranquil cerulean eyes were now completely filled with strange bluish light. "Each are highly capable of this act, as you most likely saw in our last, rather bloody, battle. Keep in mind, however..." her eyes froze to cold steel.  
"No matter which you choose, I shall never forget the loss of life that has happened today. And for every breath you take, every step you walk, and every moment in what is left of your lives; I will never let you forget the terrible things you have done. Thousands of my innocent people were slaughtered today. This once breathtaking city of Mariner must be rebuilt, thanks to your careless destruction."  
"Those of you who choose surrender, "she continued, "will be taken to the subaqueous mines of Myrran...where you will spend fifty years excavating sapphires. After decades of backbreaking toil, you will be free to go where you will." Suisei walked closer to the ninja, the majority of which were trembling. Her cold voice hissed softly.  
"But if I find even one of you back on my planet ever again, I shall make your deaths so painful you will be begging for mercy in Hades. It will make the casualties you have already seen in war look like child's play with twigs. Now choose!"  
  
Moments stretched on as the huddle of ninjana shifted uncomfortably. They muttered among themselves, until one ninja sighed and nodded.  
Sailor Mercury and Guardian Mercury had already powered up, the subzero air emanating from the Senshi chilling Rei to the bone. The soldiers grew restless, General Urawa calling for silence. Empress Suisei held her ground, standing quietly as the single ninjana detached herself from the group and cleared her throat. Rubbing her bound wrists together, the assassin lifted her dark eyes to meet Suisei's cold ageless ones. "We...we will not surrender." Her voice rasped heavily. Shaking her head, she retracted to the group. "He will kill us if we live, and life in the mines is worse than death. We will never surrender..." she muttered fiercely. Quiet voices spoke agreement, ninjana allowed their arms to fall limply to their sides.  
Everyone watch with bated breath as Suisei looked calmly down at the defiant women. In a quiet, sad voice she uttered, "So be it." She gestured to the warriors beside her.  
"Mercury Subzero Chill!"  
Tall sapphire soled boots tapped against the ice as she eerily spun in the air. Clouded mist writhed in ornate twists around her limbs as Guardian Mercury focused all the energy into her hands; where she fed it into a glowing ball of light. She took careful aim, then with all her strength, the guardian threw it at the group of screaming ninjana. Utter silence passed as they stared in shock at the brilliant energy speeding towards them; then hell broke loose. Women screamed in agony, eyes rolling in fear as they felt their innards freeze from the mist. General Urawa turned away from the grisly sight, covering a trembling Rei's eyes. "This is no place for a young woman," he muttered.  
"Mercury Spray Freeze!"  
Bringing her hands together at the wrists, Sailor Mercury concentrated fiercely. A small liquid bubble of energy began to swell, gaining power and size as she gathered her magic about her...using what energy she had left to fuel the blast. A faint earsplitting whisper was heard in the air. Her job done, Guardian Mercury braced herself, watching the Water Senshi as her usually peaceful eyes froze into unholy pits of darkness.  
Silence again hung in the air for a split second. Then, the soft whisper turned into a terrible roar as a massive storm of freezing water was hurled at the remaining ninja. The survivors of the last attack were breathless, mouths opened in an attempt to scream. As soon as the water hit their bodies, it froze instantly. Covered in a faint sheen of snowflakes, a landscape of twisted mangled corpses was all that was left of the once proud Black Diamond ninja.  
"Ugh..." Detransforming, Princess Mizuno Ami fainted. Regaining his senses, Ryo barely caught her before she smacked against the cold ground. Also in her normal form again, Bekka Li gasped for air. Rei put her arms around the newly found Ice Senshi. "Wow," she smiled. "I'd have never guessed that you and Ami would be the longlost warriors of Mercury! Its amazing!" Bekka smiled weakly. "Thanks, I think."  
Delicately picking her way through the frozen bodies, Empress Suisei dismissed the royal guards, who looked very happy to go. "I had no idea either...it truly is a matter of destiny choosing who is best able to deal with the responsiblity." Glancing at her fatigued daughter, she grinned. "I think Ami needs a good nights rest. And so do all of us. Let's get some sleep."  
Stifling a yawn, Bekka and Rei tottered up to their rooms. Gently positioning the limp girl in his arms, Ryo walked towards the medical infirmary, his mind completely focused on one thing: Ami Mizuno.  
  
The machine monitoring her heartbeat and vital signs gave out a steady blip...blip...  
Clean and fed, Ryo knelt down by Ami's bedside, holding her hand. His chest had been wrapped in bandages from the arduous battle earlier on that day. He smiled slightly, remembering that foul concoction the doctor had forced him to drink. He was sure she meant well...but if getting war wounds meant drinking that...that stuff again, Ryo had just become a pacifist.  
Looking back at Ami's still form, he sighed. Footsteps sounded behind him. "Are you sure you don't need any rest?" He looked up and smiled at the slim woman walking in with concern in her eyes. Dr. Lessabeth Cerusi checked Ami's intravenous drip, adjusting the flow meter. She was garbed in a white longcoat, her rippling dark auburn hair flowing in ringlets to her shoulders. Wide, strangely pale aquamarine eyes gazed softly at the general. "Princess Mizuno is only fatigued from the day's action, General Urawa. She should be up and walking again by tomorrow afternoon. In fact, Rebekka Li suffered even harsher wounds, yet she is fine. I suppose it is simply her Jupiterrian background." She walked towards the door, chuckling to herself. "Their race is usually quite resilient...well, if you need anything, the call light is right there. Get some rest."  
"Thank you." Wrapping a warm blanket around his tunic clad form, Ryo dug out a note from his pocket. He had taken off his burdensome armor earlier that night, for anyone who wore seventy pounds of hammered lapis lazuli metal for over a day was insane. He cocked his head; Dr. Cerusi was well down the hallway by now. Grinning, he looked down at the princess. Her mouth was open slightly, head tilted to the side. Dark blue strands of hair had fallen across her pale forehead. She was even snoring.  
Unfolding the paper, Ryo cleared his throat. "Well, I know you can't really hear me, Ami," he shot her sleeping form a wry smirk. "Just as well, I wrote this yesterday. It's probably better that you never hear this anyhow. Well, here it goes." He took a deep breath, gathering what courage he had.  
  
Walking carefully so she wouldn't spill the bucket of milk, Serena strode away from the stable. "They never mentioned that I had to learn how to milk a cow in my job description," she muttered. Her and the old cow Bossy had not gotten along very well. After kicking Serena in the shins and upsetting the half filled bucket countless times, Serena threw Bossy a bundle of hay and grumpily sat down to finish. Once the stupid animal had something to munch on, Serena found that the milking went along rather smoothly.  
Molly had been true to her word; she had an audience with Beryl that morning. She shivered. Molly had dressed her in a pale rose pink kirtle with a kerchief of fine rosy wool to cover her unevenly chopped hair. Her cats had protested the departure of their caregiver loudly with plaintive cries. Molly locked the door behind them, her face unusually serious. As Serena had entered the large audience chamber, countless nobility turned and stared at her, revulsed. Whispers filled the air, women gossiping quietly behind their swishing velvet fans. Seated on her throne of black marble set on a dais, the Lady Beryl surveyed her domain with half closed, deceptively sleepy amber eyes.  
Bowing deeply, Molly cleared her throat. "High Lady Beryl, ah am Osaka Molly, this is owah newest arrival. Her name's Serena. Serena?"  
The smell of nightshade...A thousand years to your rule, Majesty...Majesty?  
The girl's blue eyes were vacant and dilated, focused upon Beryl. The High Lady leaned forward, a gleam of unpleasantly vicious curiosity in her eyes. "Strange...do I...know you? Where are you from, girl? Speak up!"  
Serena merely stood there, unmoving. Molly prodded her ribs fiercely with her knuckles. "Wake up!" she hissed, eyes wide. "Beryl's talking to you!"  
Hair like flame, the tresses burning into her vision. Sharp amber eyes, snake eyes...  
With a soundless pop, her sight focused. Starting with surprise at her whereabouts, Serena dropped a hasty curtsy. "A thousand years to your rule...Ma...milady Beryl."  
Beryl's eyes narrowed in suspicion, then with a bored flick of her hand she acknowledge the girl and dismissed her. As Serena turned away gratefully, Beryl spoke sharply. "Stop!"  
She stopped, then looked back.  
The woman's eyes glittered, cold and calculating. "See that my cats recieve the best of care."  
Pouring the milk into the cat's saucers, Serena frowned. Somehow she couldn't quite remember a crucial piece of information about this woman...she was sure she had never heard of her before this...right? For the thousandth time since she woke up in the forest, Serena tried to remember back before...before whatever had happened. Nothing. It was as if a blindfold had been placed over her eyes, a veil concealing all sight of her past.  
What's going on?  
  
"I hope that when you read this letter, it will not be too much of a shock to you, Ami."  
Pacing in the small hospital cubicle, Ryo continued with his eyes closed, the letter tucked back away in his pocket. "Ever since we studied basic trigonometry and battle strategy together, I have always admired your thirst for learning. When the other students teased me about my Martian heritage, you, you were the only one who stood up for me. Sometimes I wonder why."  
"And when I had yet another frightening vision of what could possibly be the future, you were always there to listen to me and tell me it was not a reality. You, Ami Mizuno, you were my best friend when we were young. Now what are we?"  
He stopped right beside her bed. Her breaths were shallow. Ryo's dark somber eyes scanned over Ami's perfectly formed face, her delicately molded features, the small rosy lips. "Now we are practically adults, you are nineteen and I am twenty two." Ryo forced himself to continue, a flush building in his cheeks. "And things have probably changed for you as they have for me. Now I'm a trusted advisor to your mother, of all things. You are the crown heir to Mercury's throne, and now..." he leaned over. "You are Sailor Mercury, Senshi of Water."  
"What are we? We're still friends, I believe. I hope that we are close. I've been thinking lately...what if we were more? Could anything happen between you and I? I apologize...these are foolish questions that really can't be resolved or answered. But I hope that no matter what you think of me for saying this, or even if you have an arranged marriage like most royalty...that you keep me in your heart. I will always be your friend."  
Leaning close, he lightly brushed his lips against Ami's forehead. What happened next caused him to stop in his tracks. Ami laughed softly, her face inches away from his.  
"Don't worry so much, Ryo. You'll get wrinkles."  
His face split in a wide smile. With a start, he felt her cold soft hand reaching up around his neck, pulling him down. He allowed his face to creep even closer to hers. Their eyes never broke their gaze from each other as Ami smiled. "I have been waiting forever for you to say something like that to me. Why did you wait so long?"  
"Well," he smiled warmly, "I don't know."  
Their warm kiss melted the cool night air, the light from the stars outside dappling the embracing couple with myriads of spacefire. 


	7. Act III Volcanic Inferno

Act III - Volcanic Inferno  
  
"Look." A gloved hand pushed away a clump of thorns. "Look at this."  
The Outer Senshi had been tracking Princess Serenity all afternoon. Sailor Uranus had safely landed their small spaceship in a grassy meadow, despite the heavy thunderstorm that had been roiling while they circled Earth. The Zephyr 1000 had had to avoid strange black rock structures....which were everywhere, as they found. "Can you hear the wind sigh?" Sailor Uranus frowned, touching the black crystal stones. It prickled with energy. "Something isn't right here."  
All along the trail they had found nothing but the scuffled footprints of a lost battle, in a clearing they discovered the Princess's remaining luncheon. Broken wooden bowls, chopsticks, and decomposing food lay everywhere. The Ocean Senshi had even picked up scraps of the girls' kirtles. "It must have been a horrible conflict," she murmured quietly.  
But finally their clues had led to solid evidence. "I can't believe that those assassins didn't find this!" Bending over, Sailor Pluto fingered the torn slippers with care, pine green hair trailing to the ground. Sailor Uranus looked on solemnly, observing the softness of the leather, mud smears, thorns embedded in the stitched soles. Sailor Neptune's ocean blue eyes opened wide. Gulping nervously, she pointed beyond the slippers. "Um, I think the ninja had found them..."  
Decomposed almost completely, the skeletal form of the long dead ninjana grinned in macabre delight at the horrified Senshi. Water ran in rivulets from the melting ice the body was still encased within. "Ugh," Uranus spat in disgust. "What a stench. At least we've got a clue."  
"And a very important and vital one at that." The Time Senshi stood and brushed off her ebony sheened fuku. "These aren't just anyone's footwear...this pair of slippers was crafted from unicorn skin. It is an incredible protection spell, its magic bound in every molecule of its fiber. No wonder...only a Lunarian princess could afford these. They are surely Serenity's slippers."  
"Well then." Carefully stepping over the ninja's corpse, Sailor Neptune turned around. "We'd better get going. Her trail is much easier to find; for now that we know she was barefoot, and heading somewhat towards the stream..."  
"We can surmise where that Moon brat has gone off to." Uranus grinned. "Lead the way."  
The Guardian of the Time Gates carefully tucked the unicorn slippers away in her travel pack.  
  
It was night in the manor. Thick blackness laid its starry spell over Caer Myrrdin, shrouding its world in midnight smoke. Nobility sprawled on the black marble steps, almost comatose, resting in the positions of their past revelry. Wine seeped slowly across the floor, not a drip was heard. All was silent; all were asleep.  
But for one.  
The High Lady Beryl allowed a smile to grace her rouged lips. All her Master's carefully laid plans were showing promise, unraveling as they should. She closed her amber eyes, hissing softly in a strange alien tongue. A faint tapping was heard, gradually increasing in volume and speed until it almost vibrated. The shadows in the furthest corner of the room began to amass into solidity. An unseen wind gently blew detail and luster into the quickly forming sphere; creating a curiously shaped oracle. It was completely black, the ebony staff a dull black, without sheen. Within the ball pulsed a dark misted form, wreathing tendrils giving the appearance of limbs and head. It became the vague shadow of a woman.  
Beryl knelt down from her throne, her forehead touching the floor. "Anything my Master wishes shall be done. Your faithful servant awaits your command."  
The voice was hoarse, cracking with age and yet insidious with power. "You have done well insofar, Beryl. I have something for you to accomplish. You are well aware of the Black Diamond, correct?"  
The High Lady nodded, eyes fixated to the floor.  
"Good! You should know that their... rather arrogant leader is currently working on this essential part of my plan. He may have lost a few units of his ninja, but that is nothing to fret over. He has informed me of the legions at his disposal, other than the ones already situated in Venus. Soon, he will have the Moon Princess, and when that day comes you know what to do, Beryl..."  
A cruel grin contorted her lips. "Kill him and take Usagi and the Imperium Silver Crystal for you, Empress Metallica."  
The being chuckled. "And you will have your heart's desire: the Crown Prince Endymion. Without that meddling Moon Princess in the way of our desires...anything is possible. Even total mastery of the entire, vast Moon Kingdom." She gloated, black power hissing in an aura of malevolence.  
The huddled form beneath the goddess quivered with delight.  
"And one more thing." The figure moved a vaporeous arm to its smoky lips. "I have encountered a potential ally, a strong co-ruler."  
Beryl lifted her head a fraction up from the floor; if she felt any twinge of jealousy she hid it well. Black power sizzled and snapped as the oracle glowed ebony darkness; revealing a rather mysterious figure. Swathed in black, a tall skeletally thin woman was barely visible beneath her cowled cloak. Her night black hair pooled around the floor, writhing like the endless coils of a serpent.  
"This is Mistress 9, an emissary for her master, Pharaoh 90 of the Tau Ceti system. She has a separate mission than you and I, though no less diabolical I am pleased to say."  
Metallica's voice roughened, turning rockhard. "You will accord her the proper respect she deserves, as she could kill you in less time than you take to blink."  
The black goddess of evil imprisoned in the oracle cackled. Slowly reaching up, Mistress 9 uncovered her face. Beryl involuntarily shuddered, moving away from the being's powerful flashing eyes fastened in a death gaze upon her own. Dark indigo lips smiled thinly. "My spies are already inside Mars, and as for Saturn...the odds are on our side. I will be there shortly. Now, with all due respect, I have another plan."  
  
Empress Euraschia Queen Gaia of Earth walked at an incredibly fast pace, her tall stiletto heels clicking against the gold washed marble floor of Elysion Palace. Dark vivid blue eyes were creased in worry. Throwing open the mahogany doors to her son's room, she caught her breath, gasping from exertion. Prince Endymion Sir Darien looked up from his studies with curiosity. "Hello mother, what seems to be the problem?"  
Gaia rearranged her long chocolate brown curls with elegant ease. "Princess Tsukino Usagi Lady Serenity of the Moon Kingdom has just been kidnapped."  
His chair screeched as he stood up quickly. Darien's dark eyes flamed, his face livid. "Who did this?" he asked quietly, fingers still gripping the chair, turning white at the knuckles.  
"We have reason to believe she is still on Earth. We must find her."  
Hurriedly Endymion stripped off his normal tunic and strapped on onyx armor. Queen Gaia rushed to help him, the long folds of her navy blue silk overcoat overlapping her black satin chemise. "It is said that the Black Diamond, that radical terrorist group, attacked the Princesses at their picnic. They were located in the southeastern part of the Territh shire. Luckily, the Outer Senshi have found her distinctive unicorn skin slippers. They might help us track her further..."  
"Outer... 'Senshi?'"  
The ruler of Earth handed him his preferred sword. "Yes. The elite planet soldiers are newly awakened. We must find Usagi...or the delicate balance which maintains peace between Earth and the Moon Kingdom may most likely be shattered beyond repair." She sighed, running her fingers through her tresses.  
"Do you have any idea what this kidnapping will do to Earth diplomatically? Our already shaky reputation in economic circles will plummet...plunging our world into famine and civil war. Luckily, the news has been kept quiet for the most part. No one knows, save the royals of all the planets and a few other select persons."  
Raking his hands through his raven hair, Darien considered for a moment. "So, you want me to find Princess Serenity, am I correct?" Gaia smiled, the early morning light cast upon her tan skin made it glow.  
"Look well, Endy. Be careful and discreet. Enemies are found in all places."  
"I won't let you down." Bowing, he kissed his sword pommel; paying homage to his mother. Pulling on a black traveling cloak, he stalked out of the door. "Chamberlain! Ready my fastest horse!"  
  
"And sway, dance with the rhythm. Rei, don't slouch. It makes you look like a moose."  
Soft lava light filtered into the stark ascetic room, making shadows fall upon the bamboo tatami. Rei stuck her tongue out at her instructor, focusing upon the movements of her body. Like Ami and Bekka Li she wore elegantly draping kimono for the ancient Martial dance lessons. Their wooden fans twirled in a spiralled blur, carving pictures in the air. They all were sweating, both from the exercize and the regularly high temperature of Mars.  
"Calm your mind, don't think about anything but dancing. Bekka Li, you are stumbling again. If you keep your eyes on your fan instead of your feet you won't move like a waltzing pregnant yak!" Their instructor, Lady Andreana Hemenia, observed them through half closed eyes. Wearing a simple wine-red kimono with golden phoenix embroidery on the hem, she was seated in the formal old style; legs tucked under modestly. Short black strands of hair fell across her pale skin, lit with warmer cinnamon highlights. Without warning, her wide azure blue eyes snapped open.  
"Good job for today. Class is dismissed until tomorrow's practice. We'll be doing Su-Tsin forms."  
Rebekka Li folded her fan, sparing an irritated glance at Andreana. "'Waltzing pregnant yak?'"  
Panting, Rei felt tired yet exhilarated. She was finally home. It was such a relief to feel the reassuring warmth after her escapade on Mercury. Ami had had a hard time adjusting to the elevated temperature of Mars...she showed bad symptoms of overheating for an ice-loving Mercurian. She sweated droplets that felt unusually warm, and gasped as she walked over the broiling flames of Twin Phoenix Pass. Soon enough, she grew used to it and was able to go wherever she wanted without her cooling cloak.  
Bekka Li seemed to have no troubles. "If you'd remember, I was raised on Jupiter." She laughed.  
"It was only when I gave up my heritage to become a Mercurian that I gained blue tinged blood and a transferral of my former powers to ice. Weather on a unicorn ranch got quite warm, but not nearly as much as Mars!"  
  
Naturally an incredibly hot planet, Mars had more active volcanoes than any other, Earth following close behind. Right now they were in the Dragon Isles, where the molten Phobos-Deimos Palace was levitated above the roaring magma. Insofar, there had been no luck finding any mention of a fire senshi.  
"Oh, there you are. Come here!"  
Bekka, Ami and Andrea turned, the Mercurians mildly surprised to see the proud Rei on her knees. She was beckoning to a couple of plumy black ravens, who glanced at her with keen sharp eyes. "I'm back again from my trip, how are you two? Did you miss my visits? I wonder if anyone has fed you lately..."  
Cawing harshly, they flapped up onto her shoulders. She smiled and giggled like a girl, stroking the tips of their beaks. "Ah, Phobos, is Deimos being too much of a bother? Should I have her feathers for my futon? Or perhaps she can be a messenger bird, I do need to have some letters delivered!"  
Looking at Rei in a very un-ravenlike bemused way, Deimos snapped at some of her hair and tugged it in its beak. "Ouch, you silly seedscoffer! That hurt!"  
"I never knew you kept pets here, Rei." Ami reached out to pat a gleaming black wing.  
"Well, they're not really pets. They've been around for a long time...ever since I was a child, I've taken care of them. They were my best friends." Lady Hino Rei scratched their heads. "I named them Phobos and Deimos for the twin satellites which orbit this planet."  
Applying lip balm, Andrea scolded, "Now, you're not telling the complete story, Rei."  
Ami frowned. "What do you mean, Andreana?"  
"I'm talking about what 'Phobos' and 'Deimos' mean. They're not exactly appropriate names for two gentle ravens. Unless milady Hino Rei thinks otherwise, of course." Mockingly bowing, she looked up with twinkling bright blue eyes.  
"Oh shut up, Andie!" Rei smirked. "Well, for the record, Phobos means 'fear' and Deimos means 'panic'. Well..." she shrank uncomfortably from their looks of surprised disbelief. "They are the moons of Mars! And Mars is the planet of war, supposedly, though we haven't been involved in any conflict since the Great War years upon years ago."  
Rebekka Li narrowed her eyes as she looked over the two ravens...then shook her head and shrugged. "Well, in any case, we'd better get going. It is almost time for dinner."  
"Yeah." Tapping Rei on the head, Andrea took off at a running sprint. "Race you!"  
The foursome laughed as they raced to the glowing palace, the twin ravens flapping and cawing in their wake.  
  
"So, where is Jadeite, Rei?" Andreana sipped at her teriyaki broth innocently, her lips straining to hold in a teasing grin. Hunched over so no one would see her blush, Rei mumbled through a mouthful of rice. "Jed and the other earth generals are involved in keeping the peace on their planet. What's it to you?"  
"Who is this 'Jed'? I'm intrigued...didn't know you had a lover, Rei." Bekka nudged Rei in her ribs, causing her to choke and turn an even deeper shade of crimson.  
"I DON'T! Jadeite and I have been...um...going out since the Celebration of Unity held on the Moon. It's nothing too involved..."  
"Yeah, we only kiss every so often," mimicked Bekka in a high voice. "Honestly, Rei, you're a rotten liar. There's nothing wrong with liking a guy. What does he look like?"  
Rei looked thoughtful, chopsticks poised over some chili carima. "He...he's quite tall, like most Earthians. Has sandy blonde hair with sharp dark blue eyes. Also rather...er...well formed...heh heh..."  
Everyone present snickered at Rei as she almost plopped her face into her food with embarassment. "Shut up, guys! It's none of your business!"  
Andie leaned over, pure deviltry shining in her face. "You're our Princess. As you are a celebrity, every single tiny little detail of you life is known to the general public. Including your lovelife. Nothing is private, Rei...you of all people should know that!"  
Rei smirked. "And so should you."  
Andreana turned slightly pink. "Be quiet."  
"Now what's this about?" Ami picked at her soba noodles, trying not to smile.  
"Oh," Rei twirled her chopsticks in the air, her face a calm dreamlike mask. "Andrea just doesn't want people to know about her beau...I believe his name is Cryhs Fahim...is that right?"  
Andrea lifted her nose loftily in the air, her cheeks by now burning. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now we'd better get off to bed, it is way past Earthset and both the moons are already up!"  
  
"It is my belief that the boundary between the otherworlds and Mars is very thin, oddly enough...which is probably why we have produced so many psychics and seers." Wrapping her light cotton shift more tightly around her knees, Rei rocked thoughtfully. "I just have no clue why we haven't had any data on the whereabouts of a Senshi...or even a Guardian for that matter. I spent three hours talking to a fortune teller in the back alleys of Bolero Lane. And all I got out of that was irritation and a headache..."  
Andreana was already asleep, glasses still perched upon her nose, a letter from her 'friend' falling from her hands. "Oh yeah...where is Bekka?" Ami walked over, her blue cotton nightgown whipped around her slender frame.  
Rei popped a caramel into her mouth. "She went to raid the larder for more treats."  
"Alright!" Also taking a few sweets, Ami sat down near Rei and looked off thoughtfully into the open window. The stars were exceptionally bright that night. "I'm wondering, Rei...I know General Ryo is a Martian, correct?"  
Rei stretched in a catlike way. "He was before he decided to become a Mercurian."  
"Yes...well, why did he come to Mercury? Do you know anything about him?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Shooting Ami a curious glance, Rei leaned over. "His mother was from Mars, but unlike most women of our world she didn't go into fire reading or martial arts. She took a spaceship to Mercury and became the first Martian in many centuries to study at the Ten Blessed Waters University. There, she met a Martian who was visiting as a salesman of archery equipment. They married and settled down...thus Ryo entered the...the world." Rei suddenly stopped rocking and hunched over. Not noticing, Ami rambled on.  
"How neat...no wonder his hair is moreso black than dark blue...and those eyes..." The Princess of the water planet giggled softly. "His background explains his exceptional sixth sense. Y'know, I always wondered why he...Rei, are you all right?"  
"Unh..." Almost sprawled on the floor, Rei's body quivered.  
A look of alarm turned to concern on Ami's face. "What's the matter? Rei, talk to me!"  
She tried to lift her friend up, but with a raspy groan the Martian princess sank to the ground. "Oh no! I should call a doctor! What is Dr. Cerusi's number..."  
Without warning, Rei's head snapped up with the speed of a striking cobra. Her normally dark mellow eyes began to flicker softly with unearthly light, transfixing Ami with their gaze.  
"Uh...Rei...stop it. You're scaring the daylights out of me..." Trying to back away, Ami found she was paralyzed by those eyes. Completely immobile, she watched with horror as her friends' body began to twitch and change.  
Her raven hair rippled, growing longer at an eerily rapid pace; covering the floor with those night strands like some black mist of doom. Those strange eyes shimmered and sparked red, her young features contorted maliciously. On her forehead, a five pointed star began to take shape, glimmering with ebony light. Finally grasping control of herself, Ami scrambled clumsily away from this being, her breath catching in her throat as she tore her bag apart. Oh Selene... my henshin wand...where is it?!?  
A flash of pain, sublimely cold yet unbearably hot, caressed her neck. Black strands of hair had wound themselves around Ami, restricting further movement. The being screamed with evil joy, laughing as she threw the Mercurian to the ground. Cooing in delight, she lifted Ami to eye leval, where Ami struggled in horror as the contours of Rei's face savored her pain.  
The voice was soft, childlike, yet insinuated with power. Hmm. This princess, Rei, is not the one I'm looking for...what a pity. Yet I thought it would be much harder to take you, a Senshi, down to your knees.  
She hissed quietly, laughing. I gave you soldiers too much credit, I suppose. It won't happen again. Now it appears that I must kill you...which will be my pleasure. Unless you have what I want.  
Thwack! A bamboo fan struck the being's head with force. Andreana leapt upon her former princess with grim fury, using the sharp edged side of her fan to cut the hair binding Ami. The smothering net of hair fell away from Ami's throat.  
The woman turned, eyes flashing. Her sharp teeth were set in a predator's grin. And what's this? A martyr? Or new prey?  
"I'm your worst nightmare! Get out of my princess's body right now, demon!" Andrea screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N) Don't you just love cliffhangers? :D  
  
Ouch, stop throwing things at me..... 


	8. Act III Siege

Act III - Siege  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare! Get out of my princess's body right now, demon!" Andrea screamed, dark hair flying about her wild azure eyes. Gripping an antique sword from the wall, she brought the ancient Emperor's treasure cleanly down in one swift stroke. Where it stopped a hairsbreadth from the being's throat, suspended by purple energy. Fool...if you destroy me you kill your friend. I am Selah 8, and I speak on behalf of my master Pharaoh 90! Surrender or taste death!  
"Eat this!" Appearing in the doorway, blisteringly furious, Bekka Li threw a potent ice beam speedily at Selah 8. The demon woman gasped as it hit her torso, crystallizing. Smirking, she held a hand to her chest and dissolved it easily. Child's play. Have you so easily forgotten whose body I possess? A ball of fire formed at the tips of her fingers. Heat melted the ice quickly, turning to hissing steam as she built up the force of the attack.  
"Henshin yo, Ami!" Bekka called desperately. Grasping her wand, Ami concentrated.  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
"Mercury Guardian Power!"  
Transformed in a flood of cool blue light and teardrop music; the senshi of water and ice stood in front of a gaping Andrea. "I am Sailor Mercury, the Soldier of Wisdom from the planet of subzero chill!"  
"And I am Guardian Mercury, the Soldier of Intellect from the world of ice!"  
Simultaneously they made some hand motions and posed again. "In the name of Suisei, douse yourself in sacred water and repent!" They glared at Selah 8.  
A moment of silence ensued. The woman stood, simply staring at the two senshi in an unreadable expression. For a moment, Rei looked out from those eyes...then they flashed red. A slender hand covered her dark lips, shoulders shaking. Andrea heard laughter. Soft at first, then swelling to a harsh cacophony that shook the very floor. Sailor Mercury and her Guardian wobbled as Rei's bedroom filled with an eerie red light the pulsed throughout the air. Wiping away tears of mirth, Selah 8 chuckled darkly.  
You...you think these tricks, these poses will fight for you? Do you think I am afraid of your chants and childish magic? Idiots! A booming swell of sound rolled like thunder around the compact room, creating gaping holes in the walls, eventually blasting the ceiling to bits. Still laughing, the demonic woman grabbed the two senshi by their necks and shot upwards, out of the room. The earth remained rumbling as volcanic eruptions began to take place beneath the Phobos-Deimos Palace.  
  
Sobbing for breath, Andreana got up slowly. "I must warn Queen Kasei!" Her fist pounded against the solid stone walls, practically crumbling beneath her hands. "I can't believe it... I was too late to save..."  
A soft touch startled her, made her turn only to jump back in shock. Two young girls hovered before Andrea's shocked blue eyes. Their long black hair pooled around their feather adorned ankles, twisted over each ear, strands sheathing the ruby earrings they wore. Skintight suits, sleek as lacquer, covered their slender forms. The girl on Andrea's left wore a dark charcoal grey suit. Prying a long plumy grey feather from nowhere, she whispered "Phobos, the fear of fire!"  
Her twin, garbed in sheer obsidian black, raised a hand; dramatically producing a jet black feather. "Deimos, the panic of flame!" Fire ignited as they crossed the two feathers. The heat resistant Martian wonderously touched her forehead...sweat beaded and dripped off her face from the strange heat. "Don't bother informing Empress Kasei of her daughter's demise...we have already done so."  
"Who...who are you?" The dance instructor back away quickly.  
"Don't you remember us?" The one who had spoken first, Phobos, smiled wryly. "Of course we were in different forms then, but we're still the same inside."  
Andrea shook her head slowly. "I can't believe it...you're the...the ravens?  
Deimos leaned forward, dark eyes burning. "We are the twin protectors from Coronis of the one who will be Fire Queen, Princess Regent and Senshi of Mars, the one called Hino Rei!"  
Andrea trembled, her azure eyes gleaming in the flickering shadowy light. "R-Rei is Sailor Mars? No wonder they haven't had any luck finding that one!"  
The raven girls nodded in unison. "Yes. Which is why it is so important for her to regain her body from the being of Tau Ceti. She must also accept her role as the guardian of this planet. And so must you."  
"Me?" It came out as a disgruntled squeak as Andrea fell backwards in surprise. Expecting herself to fall on stone floor, she found that she was in fact floating; suspended by Deimos as her black wings beat against the howling volcanic winds. Phobos joined her, soaring in freefall, dipping, gliding.  
As she hovered in front of an amazed Andrea, a henshin wand twinkled from nowhere. Burning a dark rich burgundy, it glowed like dragonfire. Heart was engraved in gold at its base. "Take it, Andreana. Recieve your destiny."  
"I-I don't believe in destiny."  
Lights swirled as Andrea's vision grew dim. Smoke poured from the hole where the possessed being had taken the Mercurian Senshi. "Will your selfishness rob you of your friends, your life, your princess, nay even your planet? They all need Guardian Mars, and so do we...lest we perish like the shed flames of a dying phoenix. But without a glorious ending, and with no hope of rebirth! You must understand this, Andreana!"  
Andrea closed her eyes. "But I'm just a dance teacher, a commoner. I have a life, hopes and dreams. I even have a boyfriend. I will never give him up for some play of fate! Why am I called to do this?"  
"Your love and loyalty for Princess Hino Rei have chosen you as her protectorate. You are still a person...you will have more responsiblities...yet we are not asking that you throw away your love for this man to become a Senshi. For the last time...." The voices of the raven girls boomed in chorus, their dark eyes churning. "Will you become Guardian Mars?"  
"I...I will..."  
  
Surrender to me or die! Blood spattered the peaked roof of the palace. The rip between this world and that of the strange system Tau Ceti chafed and roared a silent tsunami of thunder. Coughing up phlegm and blood, Guardian Mercury propped herself up on her forearms. Her shredded fuku was torn in ribbons around her thighs and torso, blood seeping from fresh wounds stained the white material bright blue. Pale lips parted, "Never," she croaked.  
A scream of rage compounded with arcs of crackling black power shot from the demon's fingers...hitting Guardian Mercury's back and neck heavily. She slumped over, moaning involuntarily. The Senshi of Water was sprawled behind her, limp and unresponsive. Thick acrid blue gore dribbled from a hit to her forehead. She shuddered as she gasped in breath through a punctured lung.  
The Ice Senshi hacked and coughed, her pupils dilating in circulatory blood shock. Metallic footsteps clicked against the gold washed onyx tiles of the roof. You poor pathetic fools. If you had simply given me the Princess instead of this drawn out affair you wouldn't be dying right now.  
"Rei..." whispered a now conscious Sailor Mercury. She grimaced with pain. "Come back to us. Fight for your soul, damn it, you always fought about everything else! Come back!"  
A shadow passed over Selah 8, her eyes changed momentarily, turning dark. She hunched over, infinitely black strands falling over her deathly familiar features. "Mother..." she whimpered.  
Some sort of sigil began to gleam on her forehead, shining a brilliant scarlet. The sign of Mars...  
Selah 8 screamed shrilly, clutching her forehead in pain. The sign faded out, replaced yet again by a five cornered black star. This body...someone else is...I can't hold on to it!  
  
A bright shaft of light beamed forth from behind the demon; straight into her screaming open mouth. Her red eyes widened, began to sparkle, glimmers of a shining magic gleamed from her wrists, fingers, ears, and parted lips. A strain of unearthly music overtoned the noise of volcanic eruptions and disturbed screams of the Martians.  
Guardian Mercury looked up to see two angelic black winged girls singing and carrying..."Andreana!" Who are those two?! She yelled hoarsely, clutching her wounded body. "Stay away from here!"  
"We'll be alright...save the princess!" called one of the raven girls.  
Loud booms echoed across the Twin Phoenix Pass; shaking the foundation of Mars. Vibrations even caused the mighty floating palace of Phobos-Deimos to quake. People screamed and fled in fear as their cities were consumed by hot boiling lava and sulphurous ashy fumes. The Lake of Fire exploded, sending up a mile high cloud of soot and burning magma.  
Still shrieking horridly, the body of Princess Rei shook, consumed with holy light. A sudden melting happened, the black star shattered into a thousand dissipating fragments. These fragments began to spin, rotating and gathering soot to form a glowering tall woman. "Ohhh..." Rei sank into Andrea's arms, holding her forehead in pain. "Andie...wh-what happened to me?"  
"Shhh..." hushed the dance instructor, an unusually contemplative look in her eyes. "Save your strength."  
You! The shriek that came from the demonic spirit seared their souls, piercingly evil. Selah 8 glided towards the knot of exhausted girls...YOU! She pointed a clawlike finger at Sailor Mercury, who was helped up by her guardian. Guardian Mercury chuckled roughly, her laughter almost choking her. "If you're going to blame your demise on either of us, don't waste your precious energy. We didn't do it...as we are practically going to pass out any second, I don't think we had the strength to banish you from Rei's body."  
YOU!! Kasei! I thought you had a hand in this! Turning around in surprise, the young women were startled to see Queen Kasei. Stepping away from a pile of rubble, she wiped some ash off her gown. Her dark onyx eyes gleamed dangerously. "There is no concievable option that would allow you to steal my daughter's body and destroy my planet. In the name of Mars and all spirits of the flame, I commend your evil soul to the underworld...Akuryo Taisan!"  
A blast of brilliantly colored fire spewed from her outstretched hands, mingling with spirals of light. The ghostly apparition laughed. To the utter disbelief and shock of all, it passed through Selah 8...like an arrow through mist. "It didn't work?!?" Kasei whispered, stunned.  
Phobos and Deimos closed their eyes and touched their feathers together. A sphere of warm flame grew between the raven guardians, forming into a glowing pen with the word war engraved in gold at its base. Princess Hino Rei groaned, still shaking from her ordeal. She removed her hand from her sweaty forehead...as it had become strangely hot.  
The sign of the fire planet glowed like incadescent rubies between her startled eyes. Its light shone a warm dark rose, beaming into Andrea's forehead with the same sigil. Kasei looked up, and slowly smiled as Andrea moved, her henshin wand floating above her head.  
Together, Andreana and Rei stood up, their eyes looking beyond what was in reality. They stretched out their hands to the levitating wands, summoning them.  
NO! Screamed Selah 8, gliding rapidly towards them. "Almost there! Don't give up!" Shouted Guardian Mercury. The Water Senshi's eyes were fastened upon the wands, which were glinting like jewels in the light emanating from their owners. The wands were now a handswidth away from their seeking fingers. A scream of inhuman ferocity sounded as Selah 8 threw a maelstrom of lethal energy at the two small figures. At exactly that moment, there was a click as their hands grasped their wands.  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
"Mars Guardian Power!"  
Insects chirped and whistled in the hot air, flitting away from the pools of magma bubbling randomly throughout the burning towns. The destruction from the strangely active volcanoes was already being surveyed by geologists and landowners shaking their heads. Phobos-Deimos Palace was half in shambles from the battles, with gaping holes in rooms and ceilings, destroyed ancient pillars and roofs. Out of nowhere, a streak of fire appeared. Then another, yet another. So many it seemed, that it was raining gouts of flame...only that this fire burned but did not consume. All that it touched glowed in fiery radiance.  
Shimmering at the center of this was Rei and Andrea, suspended and steadily rising above the shocked onlookers. Jets and spirals of dragon fire caressed their skin, their black hair gleaming like the sun, strands melting with slices of light. There was a sharp flash, blindingly white. It repelled the dark attack, blowing it away like chaff in a windstorm.  
Empress Kasei looked on proudly as Sailor Mars and her Guardian descended to join their Mercurian counterparts. "I am Sailor Mars, the Soldier of War, with the power of fire!"  
"And I am Guardian Mars, the Soldier of Heart with the power of spirit!"  
Gold tipped red high heels clicking against the roof tiles, they joined Sailor and Guardian Mercury. While Sailor Mars' fuku was a brilliant blood red, her guardian's attire shone in a much darker shade, like spilt wine. Both wore deep violet ribbons and golden tiaras. Kasei shook her head, unable to speak for the joy she felt.  
Moving in a dark blur, the ghostlike form flitted to Guardian Mars's side. Selah hissed into her ear. You silly fools...you will never defeat me or my master with your postures and posing! I'm sick of all you trussed up dolls! Sinking her misty nails into the Senshi's skin, she held the struggling guardian down and opened her mouth. The strangest song she then began to sing...for it reeked of death. Somehow in those notes was carried the decay of seasons...the turning of one form of matter to another. The deathly dirge echoed against the walls of the palace, ringing in Guardian Mars's ears. A beam of night black shadow shrieked from the ripped underworld, conjoining the otherworlds finally with Mars. To her startled eyes she saw spirits descending, millions of them. They would live in her nightmares forever...Prepare to meet Selene, you obnoxious brats!  
"Mars Fire Soul!" Closing her eyes to the carnage around her, Sailor Mars concentrated. Within her mind, she envisioned a newly born flame...glowing in the darkness. She coaxed it, helping it grow as it spiralled into a convoluted inferno. Touching her pointer fingers together, she opened flashing black eyes, aimed..."Blast!"  
The Mercurians gasped, clutching each other as the extreme waves of emanating heat washed over them. Blue blood fell ice cold from their open wounds, sizzling on the volcanic rock below. The fireball engulfed Selah 8 and Guardian Mars, hitting them with an explosive shock. Kasei averted her dark eyes and frowned...for she could hear that the Spirit Senshi was screaming in pain. "Not good..."  
Panting, Sailor Mars keeled over. All her strength had been ensnared in that attack. She looked up, scanning the smoke with anxiety..."Please be alive, Guardian Mars. Oh please..."  
Time ticked on, each second a ringing knell. The Mercurian Senshi clung to each other for respite from the hideous heat, icy sweat streaming down their cheeks, mingling with salty tears that stung in their welts. Empress Kasei slowly walked forward, red silk trailing behind. "They both survived..."murmured Phobos. Deimos lowered her head.  
As much as Kasei wished it were not so, she could sense the Tau Ceti being's power, though weak, gathering itself. Another lifeform was still there, feebly holding on. Guardian Mars.  
The smoke did not clear. Spirits from the underworld passed through it, billowing into the air...it formed shapes that teased their sight. Kasei took a step back..."These...these are scenes from my visions of the future?!?"  
A sad queen formed of smoke reached forward with a misty hand...then was dashed to oblivion by a rearing coiled snake. Smoky palaces imploded, planets grew dim as life ebbed away from them. And at the end, eight small smoky spheres combined to form a large gem, emanating with gray light. This gem swallowed up the snake. And all this was swept together fiercely by a misted scythe in the space of a second...the smoke converging to form Selah 8's rippling form. Her face, now clearly visible, was twisted maliciously, arms still holding the singed guardian. She spoke softly, deliberately. Not even your holy fire may consume this matter that is I...for the spirits have strengthened my spirit. Give up your Princess, lay down your weapons, and I will spare you to serve me in Hades.  
Sailor Mars shuddered in self revulsion, fury at herself causing tears to stream down her cheeks. I...I couldn't save her! My attack...I put everything into it and it didn't work! "I'd rather die than be in your filthy hands! She shouted, trembling visibly as her guardian stretched feebly out, smiling faintly. Selah paused, considering. Her blank eyes narrowed. No...You are not she whom I seek.  
"Ami and I are the only princesses around here! And if you think that either of us are going to follow through with any twisted plans that you've cooked up, then your'e insane!"  
But neither of you is the Princess of All. Selah 8 loosened her grip on Guardian Mars, who groaned as she sank to the pulsing stones below. Raising a spidery hand, Selah drew a gleaming silver rapier from thin air and held it to the Spirit Senshi's throat. I seek the One, the Princess of All Planets who is lost. She belongs to my Master, and my minions.  
Sailor Mars sank to her knees. The Princess of All, Tsukino Usagi Lady Serenity. Of course. The ninjana on Mercury and Earth, the troubles of Venus and Jupiter, being possessed by this...this thing. It began to piece itself together in her mind. They all want Serenity. "No..." She whispered, head lowered.  
The rapier tickled Guardian Mars's throat, dilating her pupils in fear. I am deathly serious, child. Produce the Princess of All... the blade gently raked the young Senshi's neck. ...Or she dies, and every single being on this miserable planet will become hosts for the spirits of Tau Ceti, who even now are awaiting my command. 


	9. Act III Firebird

Act III - Firebird  
  
"What to do..." murmured Deimos. Her raven black wings silently beat against the heated air. Phobos massaged her temples. Crimson silk flowed around Kasei, like the flames that engulfed her invaded planet. Her senses ached with the knowledge of what must be done...for it was the only way. How she hated being Empress of Mars at times like these.  
"Phobos and Deimos, come here." They flitted towards her, black hair rippling in the desolate wind. Kasei closed her eyes, thinking. She spoke, "Our last hope is to somehow incinerate this being. Her spirit matter has been strengthened, is much tougher than what we or even the Senshi are used to. That is why Sailor Mars failed. But I believe there is still hope for us yet..."  
"We will not betray our future Queen of the Moon Empire." whispered Phobos. "While it gives my soul eternal pain to think of a Senshi's death, especially one of our own, we all will die before the Child of Light is lost to them."  
Kasei's dark eyes hardened to cold jet flint. "I would sooner kill myself than betray the Moon's Royal Family and surrender Usagi. No...as Martians we are gifted with the power to control fire...and the passion that sears our souls. This, coupled with our unusually innate sense of foretelling, will be our strengths still. I can tell that Selah 8 is able to be destroyed...for nothing that lives can be kept immortal for long. However..." She held up a hand for silence.  
"It will not be easy. It will take a cataclysmic force of incredible magnitude to incinerate this Tau Ceti being. Hatred, greed, fear...all spirits made of such matter are inevitably durable. But we must remember the one phase of spirit that is even stronger than hatred."  
"Pure charity."  
The fiery angels started, looking at one another with wide eyes.  
Kasei sighed, years seemingly added to her face. "Do you two know of any spell concerning this pure love that is strong enough to overcome death?"  
Phobos and Deimos blinked, then looked at each other in sudden recollection. "Ah...High Empress Kasei?" Deimos ventured timidly. Kasei nodded.  
The raven girl nervously plucked at her wing pinions. "We hail from Coronis, as you fully know, since you took us in when...when that imposter took away our home planet and became a false senshi." Again the Fire Queen nodded and smiled.  
Deimos continued. "On Coronis we called this...charity of yours 'Kharadhrah', or 'the Honor of Life'. I assume from our study of Martian and Lunarian culture that this 'charity' is synonymous with pure love."  
Kneeling together, Phobos and Deimos bowed deeply to a started Kasei. Phobos looked up in perfect solemnity. "According to Coronis law and tradition, we are bound to serve the ones who have saved us from death, thus upholding the Honor of Life. We owe our lives to you, dear Queen. And to your daughter and the entire Moon Kingdom."  
Deimos looked up from beneath her sheet of ebony hair. "There is a way to destroy her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes opened reluctantly, ash griming the creases of her eyelids. Andreana's body felt...or did not feel...rather numb, but for her face and hands which overwhelmed her with pulsing waves of pain. Something cold slithered across her neck, lightly drawing welts of bloody tissue from her skin. Her body went completely stiff. For the last and final time, Sailor Mars. Either tell me where you're hiding Princess Usagi...the rapier tip lightly nicked off the lobe of her left ear. Guardian Mars convulsed, squeezing tears out of eyes shut against the horrible pain. ...Or you'll have one less Senshi for me to deal with.  
"I don't know where Usagi Lady Serenity is." spoke Sailor Mars softly, raven hair billowing in the wind. "If I did, things would be much simpler in life. And even if I did know..." Her eyes grew turbid as fire danced incadescent within them. Her voice lowered to a menacing growl. "Mars would freeze over and my body would rot before I'd giver her to one such as you!"  
Selah's ghostly breaths grew quicker with anger. Craning her head to look up at her captor's face, Guardian Mars smiled grimly. She thought of Crhys, turning the mental image of his face over and over in her mind, treasuring it in what she knew to be her last moments of life. Guardian Mars sighed, simply remembering the past. She sincerely hoped he would handle her death well.  
They had known one another for a long time...meeting at the same academy, knowing of each other yet never going through with their interests. Eventually, he told her, he got up the nerve to ask her on a date, and now here they were. Their relationship had grown to the point where Crhys knew how she felt, even when she was silent. He knew everything about her, and what he couldn't guess she would tell him. There were no secrets.  
Guardian Mars felt peace soothe her troubled soul. Though not completely fulfilled, she had felt her life meaningful. Her only regret was Crhys Fahim...  
The sound of steel rang only an inch from her palpating heart. Above she could sense the power welling up in Selah's hand. Breathing heavily, the demon's eyes glittered with rage. Then, die!  
In the split seconds that followed, something snapped in Guardian Mars's mind. It was as if time was running backwards. Memories flooded her conscious thoughts, past feelings, sensations and hungers. She felt Crhys's arms around her, the heat of his gaze, the touch of his mouth. It was as if something...or someone had lit a burning fire within her breast.  
She croaked weakly, stirring her burnt limbs. Selah paused, her rapier tip almost piercing her flesh. It is too late to beg for your life, scum. Now, shinde! Guardian Mars smiled weakly and grabbed the rapier blade. The steel cut her hands, red blood running in rivulets, staining the unholy steel.  
"Mars...Undine...Celestial!"  
In one quick thrust she brought the rapier down, down into her skin, piercing her heart. She shuddered. "M-Mars?" gasped the Fire Senshi. Kasei turned to look at the twin ravens. Their faces were resolute. The Queen paused, then slowly nodded.  
Selah 8 looked down, mildly surprised. Well...she chuckled darkly. At least you saved me the trouble of killing you. Her face split into a small smirk. It is your turn, Sailor Ma...  
She broke off, unable to comprehend how her weapon had suddenly become welded to her hand. It glowed in a soft golden light. Very slowly, Guardian Mars opened her eyes, shuddered, and softly smiled.  
Power shook the very foundations of the palace, a shock wave building as the Guardian let loose her attack. Selah's mouth widened in fear as she tried to pull out the rapier, to run, run away from the shining sword, the dead Senshi whose pierced heart emitted this holy light. Release me now! She cried, struggling.  
Fire, golden and breathtakingly bright, gleamed with a thousand metallic undertones. Emerging from the dying Senshi's heart, it began coiling itself around the sword, slowly trailing upwards to the shocked demon's face. She screamed, and screamed yet again, covering her eyes with a ghostlike hand. Guardian Mars laughed roughly, then grimaced as the power swelled rapidly.  
"Mars Fire Soul!" Gathering all her remaining energies, Sailor Mars let loose a potent stream of fire. It converged with the heartflames, searingly hot. Selah's high pitched scream shook Sailor Mercury's eardrums, scattering her thoughts. Gratefully clasping her Guardian's strong arms, she stood up shakily.  
Joining Sailor Mars and Queen Kasei, they all walked over to the brilliant light playing in rippling shadows over their determined faces. Spirits from the other worlds tittered and wheezed as they glided noiselessly above them. Finally, in a final shower of shining flame, Selah 8 was torn apart. Her gaunt misty body imploded, shredded into invisible bits tossed on the smoky wind. Her scream lingered, carried by zephyr and eddy till it rang clear throughout all of Mars.  
The Senshi of Heart took shallow painful breaths, still clasping the now golden rapier embedded in her chest. Its handle was still clenched in fragments of spidery weblike matter...the remains of what was once the being of Tau Ceti. Blood from both her severed ear and her punctured chest drenched the ghostly pommel, its light was dimmed.  
Kasei leaned over and lightly touched the rapier. Minutes dragged on, seemingly forever, until at last she heavily pulled herself erect. "Of course." Kasei shook her head bitterly. "She is still...alive."  
"Th-that's impossible!" Sailor Mercury gritted her teeth. "I saw those attacks...Guardian Mars poured all her power into that spell. Not even this demon should have been able to withstand the power of love. Love is the most potent force in the universe...it has to be!" She was almost beside herself with tears.  
Kasei's mouth turned grim. "Well, she did. Selah is incredibly weak, however. Her matter is not even aware of itself as a lifeform yet...but it will regroup and gather itself soon enough. But the last thing I want is for Guardian Mars's sacrifice to be wasted. And then, there is also the rip between dimensions..." she looked up pointedly at the amassing, howling spirits that gathered around the pulsing light in the dark sky. "If we do not mend this, all the nightmares the world has ever known will be loose, will be reality."  
Guardian Mars gasped, straining to keep her body from collapsing. Sailor Mars detransformed, panting with the effort it had taken her. Kimono flapping against the wind, she carefully lifted her friend into her arms. Looking very shaken, Rei lifted her head. Dark, tearless eyes gazed up sadly at her mother. "I will not let her die, do you understand?!? She has given her all! And so must we!"  
Crouching down near Rei, Guardian Mercury pulled back her wheat gold hair with one hand. "I still believe that love is the strongest power, Sailor Mercury. It can do anything. All we need to do is to find some way of harnessing that power, channeling it to destroy evil. That's our goal...to protect our worlds from evil forces. We can't do it without help, though, and magic is probably the best form of assistance right now." Giving Rei a warm hug, she smiled at them, sadness apparent in her face. "But we don't have enough magic energy left to channel our love, to seal the underworld away AND to heal Guardian Mars. The only people I'd trust that have that power would be Empress Serenity and the Imperium Silver Crystal."  
  
Two young voices laughed. "So you don't trust us?" A ring of embers flared up, creating a shimmering halo around the Senshi. Swiftly flying to the center of the ring, Phobos and Deimos looked up, up at the widening gap. Spirits leered and hissed at the girls, shouting expletives and throwing gobs of mist...yet those ghouls who were closer to them shrieked and turned away from the firelight. Phobos looked down and smiled in a sad, tired way. "Oh Rei...though you don't recognize me in this form, I am Phobos, one of your pet ravens. I remember when my wing was broken...you took me into your room and had your medical practitioner fix my wing. Thank you for a lifetime of friendship...and always remember my love for you! Never give up!"  
Her black hair whipping wildly in the halo's fires, Deimos also looked down. "Princess Hino Rei, never forget who you are. Never abandon love, love is what holds us together, and keeps us whole. Always keep your spirit in balance, and my spirit with you. Only for you, your mother, and for Mars do we sacrifice our very lives...to uphold the Kharadhrah, the Honor of Life!"  
Rei's head spun. Losing her balance, she fell on her back, suddenly dizzy.  
  
Joining hands, the raven sisters smiled one last time, noting the stunned faces of Sailor Mercury and her Guardian. Trembling slightly, Empress Kasei lifted her hand in farewell. Tears sizzled in the corners of her eyes, her lips mouthing the words 'thank you.'  
The shapeshifters from Coronis looked at each other, their smiles swiftly turning to expressions of hard determination. Closing their eyes, they entwined their fingers and wing pinions together. The halo of fire flared up, brighter than midday sun, blinding them. With one last final effort, they gasped. Their eyes snapped open, twin pits of fire. The flames that burned but did not consume began to swirl around the raven girls, spinning in a globe of starfire. In one massive explosion, their bodies caught afire. Flames licked at their wings, wildly waving hair, and skin. Phobos and Deimos, rapidly disintegrating, looked up, up at the rip between dimensions, up towards heaven. "Phoenix Heaven Kharad-hrah!"  
Light. Dark heavy metallic gold, burning, dripping from their wings. A phoenix blazed from their dead bodies, its unearthly song tinging the air with heaven. Beating its lava wings higher and higher, the spirit bird ascended to the very core of the rip, the center of the howling departing spirits. Whipping its body around, it lifted its head in one last strange cry...and exploded in an inferno of flame.  
  
In one giant sucking motion, all the spirits were dragged, screeching, back into the hole from whence they came. Back down on the palace ground, Guardian Mars looked up through dimmed eyes as the sword was torn abruptly from her chest; the remains of Selah 8 lifted and incinerated in the untold degrees of heat. She faintly felt Rei holding fiercely onto her body, preventing her from joining the debris floating up, up to the rip. Blood, pieces of rock and fire, spirits, all were whirled together in the vacuum of the black hole...and suddenly vanished as pure fire flared one last time. The sky cleared.  
  
"Well." Someone chuckled softly. "Fancy seeing you all again."  
Opening her eyes slowly, Hino Rei could make out a pale face, surrounded by clouds of rippling hair. Trying not to smile, Dr. Lessabeth Cerusi adjusted Rei's oxygen mask, reapplying extract of seakelp to her wounds under her bandaged limbs. "You are lying in an intensive care unit bed. If you're wondering where your friends are, they're right next to you. Oh...you also have visitors. I'll send them in."  
Clearing her throat, Rei craned her neck to look around. Andreana lay asleep in the bed next to hers, completely swathed in compresses and bandages. An IV drip had been inserted into her arm, her heartrate monitored on a machine. Sleeping peacefully a few beds further up the hall was Bekka Li. The bed across from the Mercurian general rustled softly. Ami peeped out behind a note she was reading, her face lighting up at the sight of Rei. "Hey! You're awake! Good, I thought you were going to sleep forever!"  
Rei managed a dry laugh, scratching her head. "Neh, I'm still here annoying you, aren't I? I guess our wounds were worse than we thought...hmph."  
Folding what she was reading covertly into her hospital bag, Ami repositioned herself in bed. "Dr. Cerusi treated us on Mercury...do you remember her? Empress Tsukino Serenity assigned her to be our doctor; a wise move considering Andrea's state."  
"Yeah, she looks like a mummy awaiting burial."  
Someone knocked, creakily opening the door. "Er...may we come in?"  
"Sure." Rei called, not bothering to see who it was. "We don't bite."  
Ami gasped in shock. Grumpily rubbing sleep from her eyes, Rei pulled up her covers. " But if you came in to take blood, you had best turn right around. My arms have been mutilated enough in the past twenty-four hours, thank you."  
A soft kiss on her cheek stopped Rei in her tracks. "The same feisty woman I knew on the Moon. You haven't changed one bit, you she-dragon." The man chuckled warmly, sitting down on the edge of her bed, making it squeak. His dark grey uniform dangled with medals and braid.  
"Jadeite!" Her exclamation of surprise was cut off by another kiss, full on the lips. The young Earth general closed his deep bluish black eyes, strands of his blond hair mixed with Rei's dark tresses. Rebekka Li yawned, stretching her arms and looking at the entwined couple with rather a good deal of interest. "I must congratulate you, Jed. You're the only person I know who knows how to make Rei shut up, for once."  
  
They laughed, lips still touching. "Andreana?" A well built, darkly hued man walked in with an expression of concern on his face. He carried a single long stemmed red rose in his hands. "Is she all right?" "She was in critical condition until 2:30 in the morning from her burns and abrasions, Crhys...but she's going to be just fine." Briskly trotting in, Dr. Cerusi rewrapped a bandage on Andrea's arm. Crhys sighed, visibly relaxing. "Ah, is that all?...um....thank you...doctor, er..."  
"Lessabeth Cerusi." Her movements were deft and quick as she reapplyed a tincture of icewort to Andrea's back. "But you can call me Lessa or Less, if you like. I'll be hanging around for a while with you all. Later on, please tell me what all these shenanigans are about. I'm giving up precious time at my hospital on Neptune to bandage your boo- boos." Turning off a call light, she left the room.  
Everyone present grinned. Crhys Fahim walked over to Andrea's bed, where he quietly sat down and arranged the rose in a slender vase on her nightstand. Finally lifting his head up, Jadeite laughed quietly and whispered something in Rei's ear, which made the taciturn princess blush. Ami and Bekka Li just lay back with big silly smiles on their faces, watching the two couples. Crhys leaned over and took Andrea's hand, slowly massaging it in his own, his worried face relaxing.  
"Well..." Lady Mizuno Ami sighed, thinking of Ryo. "Next stop, Venus. With our luck, Princess Minako will end up being a Senshi...according to the seemingly endless line of royals as Sailor scouts. Who came up with this system, anyhow? A chambermaid will probably be a Guardian, who knows what could happen...for heaven's sake, a talking cat could be Sailor Sushi and I wouldn't bat an eye. Yet something tells me we'll find just a tad more opposition than usual, as Venus IS overrun with invaders...who were they again....."  
"What do you mean by 'usual'?" Bekka squirmed under her coverlets. "Discovering that we are Senshi hasn't exactly been a walk in the park. Andreana could have died...and so could you...if it weren't for sheer dumb luck and Lessa's good treatment."  
"Well, its not like I asked 'sheer dumb luck' politely 'ooh, can I be Sailor Mercury?'" grumbled Ami caustically. "I'm more than happy to be able to do something for my planet, but I also have a life. I've been wondering how in Selene's name I'm going to be able to balance being a princess heir, a senshi, and girlfriend in one go!"  
Bekka's eyes became very catlike and slitted. "...Girlfriend?"  
Ami blushed a deep rose pink. 


End file.
